Naruto vs One Piece
by Pirateking1
Summary: You died and ended up in your fav anime Naruto! Whats going on! You can't understand them at all because their speaking japanese. And Whats One Piece doing there! The crew meets Naruto, fights happen, and then you end up there...whats going on here?
1. Guns and Trees

Naruto vs. One Piece Chapter 1

"Mom, I'm going to bed now!" you yelled as you went down the hallway into your room.

"Okay, goodnight sweetie!" you heard your mom yell. You got into your bed and got your laptop out, turning it on.

Once it was on you went to and started reading some Manga. You kept laughing to yourself at how funny some parts were and how suspenseful other was.

"Ugh, come on Aya, you have to o to bed now, its 11 turn the dam thing off," You said to yourself sadly as you shut your laptop down and laid it under your bed. You snuggled into your bed and fell asleep instantly

A couple hours later you woke up to some light you felt coming through your eye lids.

"Ughhhhh, who turns the light on in the middle of the night?" you said getting up in your bed. As you inhaled you started to cough out and then your eyes started to water. (Huh?) You looked around and saw your room was filled in smoke (I gotta get out of here!) You jumped off you bed watching out as you saw some fire licking at your PJ's. You covered you mouth as you opened the door. Tons of more smoke poured into your room but you forced yourself out. As soon as you did, you saw the hallways surrounding you were covered in fire and you couldn't find a way out. (No, NO!)

You looked around for even more and then noticed a shadow on the other side of the hallway. (Mom?) You tried to look past the fire and see the person's face put couldn't and kept coughing as the smoke filled your mouth and noise. Then the shadow at the end of the hallway help up something and it took you a couple of seconds to realize what it was. A gun. Your eyes widened as you saw the person pull the trigger and instantly the bullet hit you. You fell to your knees, the pain too much and then blackness started to cover your eyes. (No, no…) now it was completely dark and you couldn't feel anything.

You suddenly woke up with a start. (Huh? Where am I? What happened?) Then it all came rushing back to you. The fire, smoke, gun, and darkness. You sat up suddenly and saw that you were in a forest.

"Where am I?" you said panicky. You looked around you, and saw that the trees were a bit different; they were extremely tall and had more color in them. (Oh no, no, no, I have to find someone!) You started running towards what you thought was forward and kept running and running. It was about ten minutes you had to stop and take a breather. You looked up again and then saw a giant wall behind some trees.

"Huh?" you said and then started following it around. (When did I get here? How? Why!?) You kept following it until you came to a huge clearing that was a dirt road. You looked to the right, and saw that it just kept going. But when you looked to the left what you saw made you gasp!

* * *

Sigh...you died...But ur in Naruto

Woooo!

Please Review!!

It's going to get longer also so don't worry!

Thanx! :D


	2. Finding out

Naruto vs One Piece Chapter 2

What happened last chapter: You were shot in the modern world and then found yourself in some kind of forest. As you ran you came to a clearing and when you looked to your left, you gasped.

You looked to your left and gasped, for what you saw there, were two huge doors that had two symbols that you recognized. They were from your favorite anime, Naruto. You knew that the symbols meant Konoha, even though it was in Japanese. There was a small town that also looked like Konoha as well. You were scared yet excited to go in. (All I need to know is how I got here!) You decided to just run in and see what happens. You backed away a bit, thinking that a running start would help you somehow and you sprinted in. As you did, the guards on the left saw you speed in, even though they called you to stop you just kept running looking around. Tears then started to come down your eyes as you saw the fire and the gun both flash back at you. Suddenly you bumped into someone and fell back scared of what the person was going to do. You looked up and your eyes widened as you saw it was Kiba who you had just hit. He looked over to see you on the ground with fear.

"Hm? Ah," then you couldn't understand him. All you could get out was

"Sorry," and he was looking at you curiously.

Then he put his hand out to help you up, but you didn't take it. Instead, you got up and started running in fear. (How could I've gotten here? Where are Mom and Dad?) More tears started streaming down your eyes as you saw the two guards and Kiba start running towards you. You started to run faster and harder, turning random corners until you saw the Hokage Mountains near you with a ton of stairs. (I've got to get out!) You started running up them trying to get to the top and when you finally did, you went to the edge of the face, sat down, and started to cry. Thankful at the moment that you had chased the guards off.

Kiba's (POV) By the way this is all done in Japanese…I just have it written out in English…yea, unless u want it in Japanese :D

You were waiting for Shino and Hinata for their mission when suddenly someone bumped into you from behind. (Huh?) You turned around and saw it was a girl you didn't recognize. She had long brown hair, her eyes looked afraid.

"Hm, ah? Sorry, who are you?" he said curiously looking at her. She didn't have anything showing where she was from and seemed from out of Konoha. You held out a hand to help her up, but instead she backed up, got up and started running. You noticed that there were some tears as she started to run. (Huh?) Then the two guards who guard the door to Konoha were running towards him and stopped quickly to tell what was happening.

"She just ran in?" he said to them as he started running with them after her.

"Ah, we don't think she's from here either." Suddenly Shino and Hinata appeared at Kiba's side.

"Kiba, what's going on?" Shino said in a lifeless voice and looking at him.

"I don't know, but someone just ran into the village and we don't know who she is," said Kiba.

"For all she could be, she could be an enemy ninja." Said one of the guards.

"Shino, go get the others to help while we get to her." Said the other guard. Shino nodded and went another way to get the other genin ninjas.

He told Naruto, Neji, Sakura, Ino, Choji, Lee, Shikamaru, and Sasuke what was going on and they all followed Shino to where Kiba was going. Soon they met up with him and all were convinced to catch the person who got in. The guards asked them to take care of it while they went back to the gate to watch if any other ninjas come through. They nodded and then saw the girl on the edge of the Hokage faces facing the forest.

"Let's go up from behind," said Hinata. They all decided and then went into the forest behind her. Soon they were all facing the girl with her back to them and they came out. When they did she heard them and turned around, they all saw that she was crying.

No! Now look what they did! Just kidding...

Please Review! I had a hard time picking wheather this should go under Naruto or One Piece...Can I put it under both?

Sigh...But please do review! It makes me happy! :D


	3. Prodding Questions

What happened in the last chapter: You were being chased by the ninjas coming at you and you went up to the top of the mountain and sat on the edge facing the forest. And then the other genin ninjas started coming after her. They found her and as she turned, they saw that she was crying.

You should know this...but just incase you haven't read mi profile... ( ) Thoughts )) Authors Note POV Point Of View

Meh...I Don't Own One Piece OR Naruto...

Naruto: It's true

Luffy: Yea...so sad...

XD

Naruto vs One Piece Chapter 3

Your Time!! (POV)

You sat looking over the forest thinking of what happened. (I...died?) You couldn't think that of all places that you'd go to was an anime world after you died.

"I thought it was heaven!" you yelled chuckling a little. Then the image of your parents came again and you started crying again. (Why'd they have to die? Why'd I have to die?) You heard a small crack behind you and then saw everyone there. You gasped and stood up, with your back to the cliff.

"I-I'm not an enemy. Please…I-I have no idea how I got here." You said frantically. But they just looked at you utterly surprised. They started talking to each other at and looking at you and them. (Tell them that you know them…yea)

"Uhhh…" they looked at you wondering what you were going to say. Then you decided to point at them in order saying their names.

"Ino, Sakura, Shino, Sasuke, Kiba, Akamaru, Naruto, Neji, Hinata, Choji, Shikamaru, Lee," you finished pointing at them from left to right and naming them, hoping that they knew you were a friend. Instead Naruto's face started to get angry and he approached you. He started to talk in Japanese and you tried to figure out what he was saying, but got nothing.

"I-I-I" you put your hands up in defense and moved back a small step, noticing some rocks fell at where you were standing( I've got to get away from this edge) you tried to smile but it didn't work.

Kiba and Neji started talking to Naruto and you understood the word Stop in Kiba's voice. But Naruto only said something back to them and everyone looked at you curiously but seriously at the same time. Then Naruto said something again pointing to his head band and then at you.

"Oh-oh, I'm not from here," you said waving your hands as you were getting closer and closer to falling off the edge of the mountain.

Hinata noticed this and you heard the word stop and more stuff again, you looked to her and then back at Naruto. But then he just kept talking to you in Japanese you didn't know. Then Naruto prodded you with his finger hitting your chest and you felt yourself start to fall backwards. It went all slow motion for you then. You looked up in desperation to cling onto something, tears coming again, and saw Naruto's surprised face as he tried to reach for your hand. You tried to reach it, but missed it by an inch. But then he, Kiba, and Sasuke jumped off the cliff coming after you, and trying to grab your hand. When Kiba came close you almost reached his hand with something wrapped around your waist,

"Huh?" Suddenly you were forced back at an enormous speed and then hit something hard twice. You looked up at what pulled you back and saw a face smiling down at you that you recognized. "Luffy?" you said and then passed out.

Naruto's Time!! (POV)Really in Japanese…but I write it in English since I don't know any Japanese!

You all came out of the forest and saw as the girl with brown hair turn around and face them. She started to say stuff in a different language. "What is she speaking?" said Neji to everyone.

"I don't know, but she's definitely not from here…" said Sasuke. Then she looked like she was thinking and then pointed at Ino and started saying everyone's names. You were all surprised.

"How does she know our names?" said Sakura.

"I don't know, but I'll find out," said Naruto as he walked up to the girl.

"Who exactly are you? What are you doing here? Where are you from? Are you an enemy?" said Naruto looking at the girl. She seemed afraid but also confused.

"Naruto, Stop, we should just bring her to the hokage or a sensei," said Kiba.

"Yea, Naruto, if you keep doing reckless things, nothings going to come out, Stop." Said Neji. But you didn't and you decided to just point at your head band symbolizing where he's from. She responded with saying something and shaking her head, but, still, no one knew what she was saying.

"Are you here on a secret mission or something?" Naruto kept trying to say stuff to the girl when Hinata noticed something.

"Naruto Stop!" she yelled. But then you kept asking her about how she got here and why when you poked her chest and she started to fall backwards.

"Oh shit!" you thought as you reached for her hand and you saw tears coming out of her eyes, but it didn't reach. You jumped off the cliff hoping the get to her but then Kiba and Sasuke jumped off trying to get her.

"Grab my hand!" yelled Kiba's he was getting closer to her. But then, all three of you saw something stretch out of the forest and wrap around the girl.

"A hand?" said Sasuke confused. And then the girl was pulled back into the forest landing somewhere.

"Quick! We have to get her!" yelled Sasuke and everyone else followed them as they jumped down to where the girl was pulled back to.

* * *

AHHHH! I'm guessing you know who the arm that wrapped around her waist was!

It will get more detailed in the next chapter! I hope you liked this one!

Please Review! And thanx Straw Hat Melody for all your reviews!

UR AWSOME! :D


	4. One Piece finally joins!

What happened in the last chapter: You were being pestered by Naruto, but you couldn't understand him. Then you fell off the cliff and Naruto, Sasuke and Kiba tried to get you but then something wrapped around you and you were pulled into the forest! When you looked up you saw it was Luffy?

( ) Thoughts )) Authors Note POV Point Of View

I Do Not Own One Piece or Naruto

Naruto: well the authors just great!

Me: I no! I can't draw for my Life

Luffy: I can only draw stick figures

Me: Sigh yea...me to, i failed in coloring in first grade XD

Naruto vs One Piece Chapter 4

One Piece Time!!(POV)

"Ahhh, Sanji! I'm hungry! Fooooddd!" whined Luffy as they were walking through a forest.

"Tsk! You ate all the food that was for everyone bastard!" yelled Sanji hitting Luffy in the head. Luffy just covered his head and mumbled something.

"But, what is this place?" said Nami.

_Flashback_

"Nami look! A whirlpool!" said Luffy excitedly. They were on the ship when a giant whirlpool came right in front of them. Nami looked at the whirlpool and then at the log pose.

"Oh no, what's going on!" The log pose was pointing down, and then kept spinning around.

"Sanji, Zoro! Quick get the sails before we get sucked in!" yelled Nami over the wind. But then they were too close and got sucked in, spinning in circles with Luffy enjoying himself and clinging onto his hat. Then, it seemed that they were in the air and going down as they were going up.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" yelled Nami as she noticed that they were somehow falling through the air. Everyone held onto something to not fall up into the air. Then the ship smashed into the water and stayed in place.

"Huh?" Chopper opened his eyes to make sure he was alive.

"Ahhh! Cool! Nami, where are we!?" said Luffy excitedly as he looked ahead of him and saw a forest with huge trees.

"I-I don't know?" she looked at the log pose and it pointed towards the forest.

"Did we land in another…?" Sanji didn't know what to say but then Luffy hopped off the ship.

"Luffy, where are you going?!" said Nami as she tried to figure out what had happened to them.

"ADVENTURE!!" he yelled smiling widely.

"But-but," Nami was stuttering as Zoro, Robin, and Sanji went to Luffy.

"Sanji! Obento!" Luffy yelled.

"Uhh...Nami, I don't want to stay here, I'll go with them to find some help…" said Ussop as he jumped off the ship.

"Geez guys! We don't even know where we are, OR how we got here!" Nami had no idea what was going on.

"That's what we are going to find out. If you want to stay on the ship you can, but since no one's here we can all go!" said Luffy as he started to walk into the forest.

"Nami lets go!" yelled Sanji with hearts in his eyes as she and Chopper jumped down from the ship and walked off with everyone.

_End Flashback_

The crew stopped to rest with Chopper and Ussop sitting on the ground while everyone else stood up. Zoro against a tree, Sanji yelling at Luffy, and Robin and Nami thinking where they were.

"Oi, Luffy, you see that?" Zoro nodded his head up and they saw a girl and a lot of people around her on a cliff.

"It looks like she's gonna fall off because of that boy," said Ussop. They watched as she stepped back a little and then the boy in the orange suit poked her and she fell.

"LUFFY!" yelled Nami.

"I got her!" Luffy stretched him arm as three boys jumped off the cliff reaching for her. His arm circled around her waist.

"Yosh!" he yelled as he pulled the girl back with force. She came into his arms and went back hitting a tree. Luffy looked down at the girl as she looked up. She gave a confused face with some tears running down and then said,

"Luffy?" she passed out.

"Huh? Did she just say my name?" Said Luffy looking at her.

"Luffy, let me look at her!" Chopper rushed over to Luffy and took the girl out of his arms.

"Ah, she's alright, just knocked out." He said bringing her over to the side while Luffy looked at her.

"She's crying?" he said looking a bit closer.

"Luffy, she knew your name, do you know her?" said Robin curiously.

"No." he said. Then suddenly a whole bunch of kids with angry faces landed in front of them.

"Give her back to us, and who are you." Said a boy with the orange suit.

"Hehe, Why? Didn't you push her off the cliff?" said Luffy to the orange boy. The kids looked at all of them.

"Naruto…They're not from here either," said a girl with short pink hair.

"So, you are the enemy!" said the orange ninja and then he came charging at Luffy.

* * *

OMG! NOW LUFFY AND NAURUTO ARE GOING TO FIGHT!

Thats in the next chapter! muahahahaha!

Please review and once i get some more, ill put up the next chapter sooner!

Thanx!! :D


	5. Fight between the strongest

What happened in last chapter: Luffy and his crew had come to a different world (Naruto's) by a whirlpool when they saw you being pushed off a cliff. Then a bunch of kids in weird uniforms came in front of them and Naruto started to attack Luffy.

( ) Thoughts )) Author's Note POV Point Of View

I do not own One Piece or Naruto...

Naruto:... you always say the thought and author thingys

Me: Yea...i know

Luffy: you should take it off, i bet people already know

Me: U sure. Cause I'm not sure about Naruto

Naruto: HEY! I will remember!

Me: Okay...I'll take it off for the next one. Hope you enjoy this chapter!!

Naruto vs One Piece Chapter 5

Naruto's Time!!(POV) REMEMBER ALL DONE IN JAPANESE!

Naruto and everyone else jumped down to where the arm had come from and saw seven people in front of them. One with a straw hat, the other with green hair and three sword on his hip, two girls with one orange hair and the other black hair, one deer that stood on its legs, a blonde, and a long nose man. Then you looked and saw that the girl was next to the deer.

"Give the girl back to us! And who are you?" said Naruto getting annoyed.

"Hehe, Why? Didn't you push her off the cliff?" said the boy in the straw hat with his arms crossed. Sakura looked at them and said,

"Naruto, they are not from here either," Naruto looked at her then at them again.

"So you are the Enemy!" he yelled as he started running toward the boy with the straw hat and was about to punch him.

Everyone's Time!!(POV) Besides Aya's

Naruto was coming towards Luffy and then punched him hard into the tree behind him. Everyone got up and Zoro got one of his swords out.

"What the hell was that for!" yelled Luffy as he got up and brushed off the dirt. Then he punched Naruto right back making him go back into everyone else.

"You're they enemy!" Naruto started running again but then something stopped him. He looked at his feet and saw that hands were holding him.

"Huh!?" he said utterly surprised. Everyone then looked at the woman with black hair Robin.

"Thanks Robin!" said Luffy. Robin smiled but then she couldn't move.

"Uh-Uh...I-can't move," she said.

"What?" Sanji looked at her then saw a black line leading to the kid with his hair in a pony tail Shikamaru)).

"Heh, shadow jutsu. Kiba!" said Shikamaru smiling. Kiba then started running towards Robin, about to punch her when Sanji went in front of her and kicked him into Shikamaru and Shino he was next to him)) taking off the shadow jutsu and knocking them all back.

"Tsk, Asshole!" said Sanji as he started running toward them again. Then Ino and Sakura started running towards the girl but then Ussop and Nami got went in front of them. Nami tried to swipe them with her blue stick but they dodged that easily. Then Ussop aimed his slingshot at Ino while Sakura took out some kunai and aimed them at Nami. A mini bomb went off in front of them as they separated then came at each other again. Chopper was trying to protect the girl from any rocks or dirt and trying to get her to wake up. On the other side, Hinata and Sasuke went towards the one with the three swords.

"Wha-" said Zoro as they both started to attack him at once.

He got out two swords and started evading them at the same time (Shit, why are we doing this) he thought as they were having a hard time also.

Naruto and Luffy were in the middle of them all going at each other mercilessly. Naruto had three clones around Luffy at once, but he took them out with a whip of his foot. He wrapped his arm around Naruto and hurled him to a tree near where Zoro, Hinata and Sasuke were fighting. Naruto looked at them and saw that the green haired guy was getting sweaty, but so were Sasuke and Hinata. Naruto then looked in front of him to see a punch coming toward him and jumped up, dodging it as it hit the tree, going into it a bit. He landed and they stood facing each other while everyone was fighting.

"Who are you, and why do you have her!" said Naruto furiously.

"We just caught her! And we have no idea where we are! Why'd you throw her off the cliff?!" said Luffy madder and then they came at each other again. Naruto had more clones out and one by one hit him into the air. Naruto came down on him screaming,

"Naruto Rendan!" but Luffy saw it first, grabbed Naruto's leg and hurled him against the tree again. They both fell to the ground hard, opposite of each other. Naruto was getting annoyed and got a clone next to him. Luffy looked and saw that he was making something blue circle in his hand. Luffy knew this was bad and got the muscle in his arm ready, excitement in his eyes. Then they went against each other, with Naruto yelling Rasengan, and Luffy yelling Jet Pistol.

Your Time!!(POV) Yey!! :D

You wake up to feel someone poking at your cheek.

"Huh?" you look over and see Chopper there.

" You alright?!" he said eagerly.

"Ah!" you yelled a little then remembered that you were in Naruto when you were pulled back by Luffy.

"Chopper! What's going on?!" you said frantically.

"H-how do you know my name!" he said surprised. Then some dirt went up in front of you and you saw everyone fighting each other. But then something in the middle got your attention. Naruto was on one side with Rasengan in his hand and Luffy had an eager face on with his hand popping some muscles out.

"No!" you yelled and got up as then started to go at each other. You ran as fast as you can and went in between them to stop.

"LLAAAMMMAARRROOO!" you yelled stop in Japanese as you saw the surprised faces of Luffy and Naruto looking at you, but they couldn't stop.

Suddenly, a white light emitted around your whole body and everyone else stopped and looked at what was happening. It seemed to go in slow motion. The white around you got larger and larger as Luffy came hurling at you with their power. But then in a burst of light came from your hands hitting both Luffy and Naruto hard and making them hit a tree going unconscious. Then before you fell to the ground, you saw Kakashi, Kureni, and Asuma in front of your blurry eyes and you fell to the ground.

Naruto's/Luffy's Time!! (POV)Japanese Remember that!

Both of you suddenly saw the girl get in the middle and her arms spread to each of them. (SHIT!) Thought Naruto and Luffy at the same time as they couldn't stop and were going to hit her. Everyone around them stopped and looked at what was going on.

"SSSTTTOOOPPPPPPPP!" yelled the girl. Then a bright white light surrounded her body. It got brighter as they got closer and then her eyes opened wide and turned white too. Then a huge amount of energy came out of her hands and blasted them towards a tree where they were both knocked out.

Ahhh...So I hope that was a good chapter for you all!

Please Review! The next ones coming!!...


	6. Kiss and tell

Where you left off: Everybody started attacking each other and things weren't turning out great. Then you woke up and saw Naruto with his Rasengan and Luffy with a muscled up punch going for each other. Then you went in-between them and a white light emitted from you, blasting Luffy and Naruto to either side unconscious. And before you blacked out again, you saw Kakashi, Kureni, and Asuma land in front of you.

Haha! I'm not putting it up here!!

I do not own One Piece or Naruto

Naruto: I remember...i think

Luffy: I remember!

Me: O yea...what is it?

Luffy: ummmmm

Me: Sigh...just go to me pro or last chapter...im too lazy to write it down now -.-

Naruto vs One Piece Chapter 6

Your Time!! (POV)

You woke up and saw that you were staring at the ceiling.

"Huh?" you quickly get up and then felt pain rush to your head as you moved your back up against the back of the bed. You looked around to see that you were in the Konoha Hospital and saw that on the other side of the wall was Luffy asleep with his legs and arms out. You giggled at the sight of him but then the door opened. You looked to see who is was, Kakashi.

"Hello there," he said with a friendly face. Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura were behind him too, tagging along. You were really surprised at the moment,

"I-I can understand you?" you looked at him strangely and then back at Naruto and them. They just shrugged and said something in Japanese that you had no idea what it meant. Kakashi said something back to them and then looked at you. Suddenly, Luffy woke up moaning in the corner and looked at me, Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura, and then Naruto.

"Ah! Umaie!" said Luffy, which you knew was, "Ah! You!"

Naruto just put his hands behind his head and had a guilty look on his face.

"Ah, wari wari…" and then other things in Japanese and Luffy just nodded and then looked at you.

"Dare-da."( Translates to "Who are you?).

"Uh-I'm Aya." You looked around and saw everyone staring at you.

"Hey Aya, I'm-"

"Kakashi," you said with a smile on your face.

"Yea, how do you know?" he said wondering. He got the story from Sakura before of what had happened with the fight and all, and he'd just come in time to see Aya glow white, making some sort of wall, and then the straw hat boy and Naruto being pushed to the side.

"It's a really really long story." You said.

"Well, we have time," said Kakashi as he took a chair from the side and then you told him the story of how you lived where they were shows and it took them a while to get the electricity idea…but then they did and then you told them how you think you died and then ended up in the forest outside.

Kakashi translated this so that Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke and Luffy could understand. You looked to the ground as you told the part of how you died and some tears came to your face.

"Oh, don't worry…" Kakashi didn't know what to say because he knew that it wouldn't help. You looked up to him and then asked,

"Wait, you never told me how I can only understand you." You said curiously.

"Well, it's hard to explain but, this is the short version of it. A long time ago, when I was a child there was teacher I had and he told me about how this woman had somehow come here speaking a different language that no one understood. But then, my teacher said that one day he was clumsy and accidentally kissed her. When he did, he knew all the words in her language and they could easily understand each other."

You looked at him a bit confused at what he said, and the others were wondering what he was saying because it was in a totally different language to them.

"So...you kissed me?" you said strangely yet a little annoyed.

"No, no, no. My teacher taught me the language, and said that one day I'll need it." Said Kakashi waving his hands. The only word the others understood was kiss and they all looked at you weirdly.

"So…how will I get the other's to understand me then?" you said looking at Kakashi and he sighed and shook his head.

"Didn't I just tell you? Someone has to kiss you in order for them to understand you and you understand them!" said Kakashi. You started to blush a little,

"Wh-what? Are you sure that's the only way! I haven't even had my first kiss!" you said looking at the others.

"Yes, sorry, but this is the only way," Then Kakashi turned to the other asked them something in Japanese. (Oh, no! This is so embarrassing! Just telling someone to kiss me! Ahhh!). Then you heard a familiar voice say

"Ok" in Japanese and you looked up to see who it was.

* * *

OOOOOO I wonder who said that Okay?

Well, its in the next chapter!

I'd give it today but I need some reviews please!

Reviews! Thank you!:D


	7. Understanding

What happened in the last chapter: You woke up in the hospital and you could only understand Kakashi. The only people that were there was Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, and Luffy. But Kakashi told you that the only way to have everyone understand you/them is for someone to kiss you. You didn't know what to say, it would be your first kiss, then someone said that they would and you looked to see who it was…

I do not own One Piece or Naruto

Naruto: true true...

Luffy: im hungry...

Naruto vs One Piece Chapter 7

Your Time!!(POV)

You looked up to see who said yes. It was Luffy smiling in the corner. Then he said something to Kakashi and stretched his neck to you and kissed you softly on the lips. This was your first time and it felt light and sweet. Luffy then let go and smiled,

"You're a good kisser," he said bringing his head back to his body.

"Whoa, how could you do that!?" said Naruto surprised.

"Me? I'm a rubber man!" said Luffy stretching his lip and snapping it back. Naruto looked so excited of how cool the stretchiness was. (Oh, wait!?)

"I…I can understand Naruto!" you said excited.

"Oh yea! And now I can understand you," said Sakura touching her lips lightly.

"Cool!" You were excited that now in their place they saw you speaking Japanese, but to you they were speaking English. You plastered a wide smile on your face as you got out of your hospital bed and felt fine, you still had the same clothes from before. You looked up at everyone as Luffy also got out of his bed. Then you remembered something from when you watch Naruto. (Sasuke's still here? Doesn't he go off with Orochimaru?!)

"Wait, did you guys already finish the Chunin exams?" you asked anxiously. They all just stared at you strangely until Sasuke said,

"No, our final one is in a week, so we are training now. But how do you know about them?"

"Umm…well, it's like Kakashi told you, when I saw you in the other world, I could see everything that happens until you are way older. So in your world…I can tell the future…kind of." You said this hoping they would get it, Naruto looked at you strangely but everyone else got it.

"Okay, anyways, do you know where my nakama are?' said Luffy to Kakashi.

"They're walking around the village, its small so you should find them easily.

"Okay, wait you never told us your name," said Luffy as he stopped near the door.

"Oh, yea…I'm Aya, nice to meet you." You bowed like you thought they did in Japan.

"Hey Aya," they all replied. Luffy started to walk out the door but then you wanted to see around Konoha to,

"Wait Luffy! I'm coming!" you rushed past the Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, and Kakashi as you went out the door and into the village below.

Sasuke's Time!! (POV)

You looked at Aya as she ran out of the room smiling after Luffy. After you thought her footsteps were far enough you said,

"So, does that mean she knows what's going to happen at the Chunin exams?" They all looked at Kakashi for the answer.

"Yes, but you must not ask or prod her on what's going to happen. Just let it come to you as it normally would." Kakashi sighed as he stood up and left the room.

"Sasuke, tomorrow we train again," then he left and slid the door closed.

"Heh," you started to leave when Sakura tugged onto your arm.

"Want to go somewhere Sasuke-kun?" she said looking up at you. Naruto got up and started walking toward the door.

"Ahh, I forgot to say sorry to her, I'm going. C'ya guys!" said Naruto as he left. Soon you left with Sakura on your tail everywhere you went until she gave up.

Your Time!! (POV)

You were exploring the town with Luffy when you came across a restaurant with someone laughing really loud. (Nami) You had to stop Luffy from walking past and tugged him with his shirt into the restaurant. You looked around until you saw a round table with Nami, Zoro, Chopper, Robin, Sanji and Ussop sitting around it. As soon as Luffy saw them he ran over and ate all the food there.

"Oi Luffy! That was for everyone!" said Sanji as he punched Luffy into a seat. You came up to the table and when you did everyone stopped and stared at you.

"Uhh, hi. I just wanted to say thanks for helping me out there. I'm Aya, and thanks Chopper, if I didn't wake up then…" you trailed off knowing that if you told them anything about how your world was having a huge debate on who would win, Luffy or Naruto, they wouldn't understand, so you just sighed instead.

"You're welcome! But how do you know my name?" they all looked at you curiously again. (Uhhh…I have to tell the story again!) You told them in a quick story of how you had your world that had electricity and televisions where they saw you living out their life. Some of the crew got it, but the others just gave up on it.

"So...you can see the future and know the past about us?" said Robin.

"Yea!" you smiled brightly at them.

"Ohh, so you can see _our_ future?" said Sanji with heart eyes.

"Shut it ero-cook," said Zoro and they glared at each other (Haha)

"Ohhh! That's soo cool! Can you tell me my future?" said Ussop coming closer to you.

"No…but where did you just come from? I mean, what happened to you before you came here?" you asked them.

"Well, we flew down from Skypeia and were traveling on the seas when a giant whirlpool suddenly came and we were sucked here," Nami said.

"Ohh…so you haven't," you looked at Robin curiously and she looked at you. The rest of the crew wanted to know what was going on between them but you just kept silent until you looked around.

"And you haven't got…" you smiled and snickered a bit.

"Heh, well I should be going now, I have no idea what to do so…yea, I'll see you guys soon!" You walked out as casually as you could and started to explore the town. It was just like it came out of the actual anime.

"Wow…" you said looking around. Then you saw the ramen shop that Naruto's obsessed with.

"Hehe," you laughed a little remembering at how Naruto's obsession went inside. You looked at the woman and the man there, and they welcomed you.

"Hello, would you like anything to eat?" said the man.

"Yes, I…" you trailed off as you remembered that you had no money, you checked you pocket just to make sure and came out nothing.

"Oh…sorry I can't." you said as you were about to leave the store when you heard someone say,

"I'll treat you!" you looked and saw Naruto coming this way.

"Oh…okay! Thanks, I'm really hungry anyways." You both sat as he ordered miso ramen. He looked at you to order but you didn't know.

"Uhh…is there chicken?" you asked.

"Yeah, I'll get it for you right away!" said the man with a smile.

"Thank you!" Soon you both got it and learning Ikitakimasu, you ate happily.

"I just wanted to say sorry about what happened on the mountain," you slurped up the soup and put it down.

"Oh, it's okay, I guess it's just…instinct?" you said laughing. It was getting dark and Naruto said that he had to go to get an early rest for the next day. When he left you realized that you had no where to stay.

"Oh shit, where am I supposed to go?" you looked around as it became darker around you. The moon was now the only that kept everything light. You were afraid of the dark sometimes and became sad when you remembered that your parents weren't there. You looked up at the hokage faces and decided you sleep up there since it's closer to the moon, so you started walking…

* * *

Hoped you liked it!

Please Review!!


	8. Moutain Talks

What happened in the last chapter: Luffy kissed Aya and now she can understand them/they understand her. You met up with the straw hats and talked to them a bit, and then you and Naruto had some ramen. After he left you realized that you had no place to sleep or go for the night, so you decided to go sleep on the mountain, which was closest to the moon.

I do not Own One Piece or Naruto

Naruto: Well, at least you make stories about us dettabayo!

Luffy: YEY! MEAT!

Me: Okay...

Naruto vs One Piece Chapter 8

Your Time!! (POV)

You started walking towards the mountain and now were in front of it looking up and then at the stairs. (I don't want to take the stairs, its too long!) You then remembered in the Naruto world they could climb sideways with chakara.

"Hehe," you laughed a little as you went closer to the rock. You felt stupid about doing this, but you imagined light gathering at your feet and you walking up the mountain. When you opened your eyes again, you looked at your feet and they were glowing white.

"Aha! Cool!" You put one foot on the side of the mountain and felt it stick there. Then you breathed in as you hopped you other foot onto the side and now you were looking up at the sky with your hair behind you.

"Hehe, this is so awesome!" you said as you started walking up the mountain. You started to wonder why the bottom of your feet was white instead of blue like they usually were, but you got over it. You got to the top and were about to jump over the side when Sasuke suddenly appeared.

"Hey Aya," he smiled. But this took you by surprise and your feet slipped off the mountain.

"Whoa!" you were about to fall when your hand was caught by Sasuke.

"Oh, thanks Sasuke. I didn't think I could fall for a second time." You said as he pulled you up chuckling a little. You both were now sitting and looking over Konoha and the forest. You thought about your parents and your world compared to this.

"So, what was it like? I mean the other world." Said Sasuke looking at you with curiosity.

"Well," you started to tell him about the buildings of New York City and the lights your world had. As you kept going, some tears began to roll down your eyes because you were remembering all those fun times with your family.

"Are you okay?" asked Sasuke looking sincerely at you.

"Yea, I'm good" you wiped the tears off and laid on your back looking at the moon.

"Hey, how'd you know I was here?" you said looking at him

"I didn't, I just usually come up here to look around, and then I heard you laughing," he said.

"Ohh, okay, well, I'm going to sleep by the way, wanna leave my room?" you said laughing a little at Sasuke.

"Huh? You don't have anywhere to sleep?" he said looking at you.

"No…I…I"

"Come on, I know where there's a spare room." Sasuke grabbed your hand and jumped off the mountain.

"Eek!" you were scared you were going to crash into the ground and held onto Sasukes shoulder. He didn't pull you off, but you felt him smile a little. Then you felt the ground under you feet and quickly got off Sasuke.

"Ehh, sorry about that, I'm not used to jumping off a mountain…it's like committing suicide." You both laughed as he took you to a small building and brought you to the second floor. You recognized it immediately.

"Isn't this…where Naruto lives?" you said looking at the door next to yours.

"Yea, do you mind, it's the only one I could find at this time of night, if you wanted my house is free…but."

"No thanks! This is fine!" you said goodbye to Sasuke and went into the room. (Why would I sleep at his house?) The room was just like how Naruto's was like in the show.

"Huh, a bed, pj's and covers. Just fine for me!" you changed into the pjs that were set for you there and snuggled into bed for a good sleep.

Sasuke's Time!!(POV)

You were on the mountain and was looking over when you heard some laughter from the side. You went over and saw Aya about to go over the side.

"Hey Aya," you said. She looked at you surprised and you saw her slipping.

"Whoa!" she yelled but you caught her before she fell from under you. And then basically what happened up there…)) She grabbed onto you as you were falling o the ground. You wanted to get her off, but then you felt a little warmer near her. Once you hit the ground it took a couple seconds for her to realize that the ground was under her feet, and then she pulled off you.

"Ehh, sorry about that, I'm not used to jumping off a mountain…it's like committing suicide." You both laughed as you walked through the paths of Konoha. You knew there was a room that was empty next to Naruto's so you took her there. You were in front of the door when Aya said,

"Isn't this…where Naruto lives?" you looked at her wondering how she knew, and then remembered about the thing on electricity and television she had, though he didn't really get it.

"Yea, do you mind, it's the only one I could find at this time of night, if you wanted my house is free…but." She looked at you quickly and said.

"No thanks! This is fine!" You nodded and watched as she went inside. You started to walked back to your house when your curse mark started to hurt some more.

"Ugh!" you put your hand on it trying to cool down the burning feeling you felt. (Since she knows everything about the future, maybe I can ask her about mine and this dam curse mark. Does she know anything about Itachi too?) You walked back to your house thinking of this and went to sleep thinking of how you will ask her.

* * *

Yey! It was Luffy!!

and now you have your own room in the Naruto World!

Please Review!


	9. Pasts and Futures

What Happened in the last chapter: You met up with Sasuke at the top of the mountain and talked for a while. Then he took you to a room to sleep in, which was next to Naruto's, and went to sleep. Sasuke went home, and thought about when he was going to ask you about the future.

I do not own One Piece or Naruto

Luffy: Wooo I'm First!

Naruto: NO! WHY R U FIRST!

Me: Hehehehehehehe...

Naruto vs One Piece Chapter 9

Your Time!! (POV)

You woke up to banging on the door.

"Ughhh! Who's there!" you rolled in your bed as you heard the door gets smashed open.

"Naruto!?" you yelled getting up wide eyed.

"Ehh, sorry about that! But lets go meet everyone to have breakfast!" he said smiling.

"Ughhh, fine. I need to change first." Naruto left the room, bringing the door back with him so no one would see you. You quickly changed into what you were wearing yesterday (I should really get something new) and ran outside where Naruto was waiting.

"Is Luffy and the crew going to be there too?" you asked eagerly.

"You mean the pirates? Yea!" You both smiled as you walked down the streets and stopped at a restaurant. Inside was everyone, including Luffy and the crew, eating food.

"Luffy! You have to share!" yelled Sanji hitting him on the head.

"Hey guys! Long time no see!" you said to Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, Robin, Chopper, Nami, and Ussop.

"Hey Aya! Come sit here!" Luffy patted next to him and you went over with Naruto on your other side. Everyone was yelling about,

"So, the chunin exams start soon huh Naruto?" you said looking at him.

"Yea! Do you know who's going to win and who's going to lose?" he said excitedly. Everyone stopped moving and looked at you.

"Uhh, well yea…but" Everyone started asked you questions at once.

"St-sto-STOP!" they all shut up and listened to what you have to say.

"I can't tell you, because that's unfair…but I will be making bets for money, but not to you guys. Hehe" they all started complaining and you wouldn't budge. Soon they went back to eating and you started talking to Luffy and them as the others left for training.

"Soo…you just came from Skypiea right?" you looked at them and Luffy gave you a wide smile.

"Yea! And we found this golden bell and city and have lots of treasure!" Luffy was stuffing himself with the food that was left on the table.

"And you guys beat Enel and he was sent flying," you said. They, all looked at you with curious faces on them again.

"I can't believe you know so much about us." Said Chopper.

"Of course, here, let me tell you about your pasts and ambitions, dreams and so on." They all leaned in wondering if you were going to tell them what they thought.

"Okay, lets start with Luffy, you were born in a town…I forget what, and were given that hat by Shanks," Luffy stopped eating and looked at you leaning in too. "The scar you got was from a knife that you tried to show off that your tough, and before you got the hat, you stood up for shanks pirates and the bandit guy took you. He threw you into the sea where he got eaten by a sea monster, and you were about to, but Shanks saved you, and lost one arm. Now you are striving for becoming the King of the Pirates!"

Everyone looked at him and saw him staring at you with no expression.

"You…know that much?"

You smiled. "Yea, Now onto Zoro, your first mate." Zoro looked at you with a serious expression as you started to talk. "Zoro, you were going against Kunia and made a promise with her about one of you becoming the best swordsman in the world, but then she died and now you keep that promise by trying to beat Mihawk. You went up against him once, but he defeated you and you vowed to Luffy that you will never lose again and one day will defeat Mihawk…oh and also, you joined the crew when you were being held in the Marine camp and Luffy made the deal of you being killed or becoming a pirate." You smiled at how funny that part was in the Manga and saw Zoro giving you a surprised expression.

"Kuina, you know her?"

"Yea, oh yea, and how you think Tagashi looks like her!" he inhaled sharply as you said her name.

"Oh well, Sanji! Lets talk about you!" he looked from Zoro to me and had a strange expression on. "You were saved by Zeff, with risking his leg for you, and then you were on an island for soo long. He gave you some food, but his pile was bigger. After a couple of days you went over to where he was a saw that the bag he had only had treasures in it, giving you all the food. You were both starving. And before you both went out, you saw a boat and called for help. After you and Zeff made a restaurant and had it operated by pirates with you as assistant head chef and being called little eggplant. Then Luffy came into the picture and Zeff said that you should go with him. After the whole fight with Kreig you went with him leaving the restaurant to the others. And your dream is to find All-Blue."

You looked at him interestingly as he did you. Your hand was now under your chin as you went onto Nami. (Ugh…it takes soo long to tell them everything!)

"Nami, joined Luffy's crew at first but then left going to give Arlong the treasures in the ship. Soon everyone came after you, and Luffy defeated Arlong, making you free. Oh, I forgot the past…well you Bellemere-san, and Nojiko were your family, Bellemere got shot by Arlong and you were forced to work with him to free Cooyoshi village, and then came Luffy and his crew…And your dream is to make a Map of the world/become the best navigator!" She looked at you amazed that everything was right.

"Sorry to be harsh, now, Ussop!" He looked at you with a trying–to-be-intense gaze, but it didn't work. "You had lived in a town, which I forget it's name, and had always told Kaya stories of your "adventures", you had a small pirate crew with you as captain. In your village you were a liar always running around in the street. You joined because you wanted to be a pirate and Zoro and Luffy said to hop on their ship. There was also the matter of Kuro and protecting Kaya, which Luffy defeated and you saved Kaya from..Uhh..Jango! And yea…" Ussop wasn't giving you the look anymore and was just staring off into space.

"Phew okay, 5 done and 2 to go," You looked at Chopper who was holding onto the side of the table hard.

"Chopper, you were born on a winter island, known as Drum island, and ate the hito hito fruit and were disgraced from the other reindeer. Then the doctor Hirulk took you in and you were taught medical stuff from him. Then when, the fake king, I forget his name, came the doctrine sacrificed himself with you also giving him the poisonous mushroom. After he died Doctor Kureha took you in and made you her apprentice. Then Luffy came with Nami and Sanji on his back, you cured them and defeated the king guy and joined their crew," You were getting tired of saying everyone's explanations.

Chopper looked at you with his mouth open not knowing what to say. Then you turned to Robin. She looked at you and seemed to have fear in her eyes, knowing her she knew you knew about her already. Everyone just looked between you and Robin wondering what you were going to say about her, since none of them knew Robin's past yet.

"Robin," you looked at her intensely and you can see she was straining herself from something.

"Robin…can I speak to you over there?" you said pointing to the other side of the restaurant. She got up with you also and you both went. Everyone watched as you walked over with her wondering why they couldn't hear her past.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 Robin's past? How will she react? What will the crew do? Will they find out...??

Well, thats in the next chapter and more. Please Review if you want the next chapters up sooner!!

THANX!


	10. Shopping with knives

What Happened in the last chapter: You met up with Naruto and the crew to have breakfast with them. They wanted to know who would win the chunin exams, but you didn't give out names. Then they left and you started telling the crew on their pasts to show how you knew them. Then you came to Robin and you took her away from them to talk to her.

I do not own One Piece or Naruto

( ) Thoughts )) Authors Note POV Point Of View

Naruto: God, its back again?

Me: I no...the horror!

Ussop: Take it off! It's scaring me!

Me:...I know! But I can...people someimes tend to forget... XD

Naruto vs One Piece Chapter 10

Your Time!! (POV)

You and Robin sat at a table far enough away from the straw hats so they couldn't hear you.

"Robin," you looked at each other intently.

"I know about Ohara and the Buster call," As soon as you said this Robin's eyes widened in fear.

"H-how do you know this?"

"I told you before, different worlds…and more." You could see that Robin was having flashbacks of what happened to her.

"Just believe me Robin. The CP9, trust the crew, they are like family, don't go to the CP9, just...just remember Dereshhheeeee?" you said doing the laughing sound of they guy who helped Robin escape Sorry! I don't know the name!)) Some tears were coming down from Robin's eyes and she looked at you.

"Do…do you understand what I'm trying to say? Don't fear Aokiji either, he may be a good Guy." you said looking at her wondering if she was alright. But instead Robin just got up from her chair,

"Okay, I'm going to take a walk now, but thanks Aya." She walked away and you leaned your head on the table.

Crew's Time!! (POV)

The crew sat and watched as you talked to Robin about something and her eyes widened in fear.

"Do you think we should go over there?" said Nami about to get up but then Luffy held her down.

"No, she has to know what we shouldn't know yet." They all watched as Aya said something to her and tears came down Robin's eyes.

"What's wrong with Robin-chwan? Was her past really that bad?" Sanji had a worried look on his face as they saw Robin get up and leave Aya at the table. Aya just watched her go and put her head on the table.

"How…what's wrong with Robin?" said Chopper.

"I don't know, but I think she needs some time alone." Said Zoro leaning back in his chair.

"Wasn't it strange…that in Aya's world, they know so much about us that we don't even know about each other," Ussop looked at the others. Their faces were out in some other world thinking about how their past was. Ussop wanted to ask them more but then Aya was standing at the front of their table looking at them.

"Ok, well, I'm gonna go for now, but we are still friends right?" Aya looked at you hopefully with a wide smile on her face.

"Of course we are!" yelled Luffy with his hands behind his head.

"Good! Okay well I'll be going. Byes!" Aya left you guys there, wondering where she was going to go now.

Your Time!! (POV)

You walked out of the store with your hands in you pocket and looked around.

"Now what to do?" you asked yourself looking right and left. Then suddenly a bunch of smoke went off to the side of you. You moved away and saw it was Kakashi standing there.

"Hello Aya." He said with a smile under his mask.

"Hey, what is it?" You looked at him curiously and then he said,

"The hokage wants to see you, come one," he started walking towards the hokage building and you followed. On the way you looked at all the people around you, but then you bumped into someone falling back.

"Ow, sorry about that," you looked up to see who you bumped into, and of all people, it was Gaara!

"Gaara!" you said happily as you stood up. He looked at you surprised as you said hi to Kankuro and Temari.

"How do-" Gaara started to say something, but then was cut off by Kakashi saying that you had to go.

"Okay, sorry about that Gaara. Bye!" you trotted off with Gaara looking at you from behind. After a couple of minutes you were at the Hokages office and was looking at him, Kakashi was still next to you.

"Hello Aya." He said with a warm smile on his face.

"Ello there 3rd hokage," You looked at each other for a couple seconds.

"Aya, I hear your from a different world, and you know what's going to happen in the future?" he looked at you curiously and so did Kakashi. (Oh, not this again!)

"Yea…but I can't-"

"I'm not asking you to tell us what you know,"

"Really? Usually people always wanted to know what goes on, and who wins what and so on so forth."

"No, let's just let it come. But since you are staying here for a bit, you'll need some stuff? Am I right?"

"Yes!" you said excitedly.

"Well, here is some money for food and clothes. But I also want to know something else," you were looking at the money excitedly until he said that.

"What?" You wondered what he was going to say, (is it bad?)

"The day you came here, you stopped the rubber boy and Naruto from hitting each other, Kakashi said you had emitted some kind of white light, do you remember?" he looked at you intently.

"Ummm…," you rummaged through your mind and remembered that you stopped Naruto and Luffy attacking each other. Also, you remembered you walking up the mountain sideways, but instead of blue, the light was white.

"Yea, I do remember that. But I have no idea what it is…" (A power? Cool!)

"Well, after this, I want you to train with Kakashi a little to see if you have anything inside you," You looked at Kakashi and he just smiled.

"This is going to be fun, don't worry. After you get what you need, I'll have Sasuke come to your house and take you to the training grounds."

"Okay," after you both left and you went out shopping for some clothes first.

"Do they even have shops in Naruto?" You looked to the sides for a shop until you came across Sakura.

"Uhh, hey Sakura," She turned around and looked at you smiling.

"Oh hey Aya, do you need help with anything."

"Well, yea, I need some clothes and I was wondering if you could help me find some?" You had one hand behind your head and smiled shyly.

"Hmhm, of course I'll help you! I love to shop! Come on, I know a place where you can get some good clothes." Sakura grabbed your wrist and you were taken to a shop with tons of clothes.

"Whoa…I didn't think there were…shops here…" you looked around the see many colors and styles.

"Okay, Sakura let me tell you this, I don't like skirts, but I like dark colors. Also, nothing too revealing okay." You hoped she would get it when a bunch of clothes was thrown at your face.

"Okay, well here first go try these on and tell me what you think." After 20 minutes you finally got one, it was comfortable, but you did feel a little weird because you never wore anything like this is your world. What you wore on top was a very short tank top that covered until under your chest, leaving your stomach open. You pants were baggy and were more like Capri's, with a weapons holder on the back of them. Your shoes were just like everyone else's, though it had a lace that went up to right under the bottom of your Capri's. Also, your entire outfit was black and your hair was tied up into a pony tail.

"You look great! Now come on, we should get some kind of weapon!"

"I n-need a weapon?!" you paid the man and kept the clothes you bought on, but then were grabbed by Sakura again and was dragged through the streets.

"Hey, Luffy!" you yelled as you past by the crew and him. They all waved and wondered why you were being dragged off. Then you got to a weapons store.

"A-are you sure, I can't even handle a spoon right!" you said looking at the kunai and swords.

"Oh don't worry; you can just keep them in the pack on the back of your pants." She picked two long knives, a couple of kunai and some other random stuff.

"Okay, I think we're done now," you said hoping not to go anywhere else. (It's getting too out of hand!).

"Okay, well keep this for next time too then!" she said waving as you walked back to your house. On the way you saw a bunch of people gathering somewhere. You went to look at what they were staring at and who was coming through the streets. Then you saw it, it was a person, but you remembered about him and the last chunin exam the man who was coming through was none other than the Kazekage from the sand.

* * *

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0...for all of you there who read naruto...you should know who it is! Otherwise...it's in the next chapter!!

And you got some new clothes! Wooo!

If you want to see how you look like...here,

/mediadetail/?mediai305./albums/nn209/foxypokeninja/Anime/animeninja-girl.jpg&searchTermninja girl&pageOffset5

That's the link

I hope you liked it! Next chapter coming soon!!


	11. Training!

What happened in the last chapter: You went shopping with Sakura and got clothes and some weaponsOo. Then as you were walking back to your place, you saw the Kazekage….

I do not own One Piece or Naruto

Luffy: True...

Naruto: I know...now i have no idea what to say!

Me: I don't know ask the others...

Ussop:...

Nami: Anyone like to donate to the Nami fund?

Robin: ...books?

Chopper: Pie!

Naruto: Pie!!

Luffy: PIE, PIE, PIE! SANJI I WANT SOME PIE!!

Sanji: Shut it, Luffy! Here you go Nami-swann! A pie baked with my love for you!

Zoro: ero-cook...

Naruto vs One Piece Chapter 11

Your Time!!(POV)

You watched as the Kazekage went towards the Hokages place. You knew who it was and stared at him angrily. The Kazekage noticed this to and looked at you with the slightest glance. But you just kept a straight face and kept thinking of Orochimaru. (I have to stop that damn bastard) you thought as you left towards your house thinking again. But little did you know that Kabuto was watching you from the side….

You got home and sat down lying on your bed. (How could I stop this? Turn of events, Konoha attacks, G-) your thoughts were interrupted by a light knock on the door. You went over to it and opened it. Outside was Sasuke, and next to him was the straw hat crew.

"O, hey! Everyone's here?" you looked at them and they just kept staring at you.

"Yea…I just went shopping…why? Is there something wrong?!" you turned around wondering if there was anything on you like a kick me sign or something.

"No…you look," Sasuke stopped and then looked at you again. "Come on, Kakashi said to pick you up and go training."

"The crew is coming too?" you asked looking at them.

"Yea, the Hokage said he wanted to know more about their fighting style so they're going to train."

"This is going to be soo fun!" said Luffy with stars in his eyes.

"Nami, you've been enjoying yourself huh?" you and Nami were talking on the way there.

"Yea, but sometimes these idiots need to get punched some sense into them." Said Nami as she punched Sanji, who kept pestering her if she needed someone to carry her, to the side. You all laughed until you came to an open area near the river.

"This is where you guys first came to train right Sasuke?" you said looking at him.

"Yea,"

"Ooooo! This is going to be awesome! Who are we going to fight?" Zoro punched Luffy in the head to get him to quiet down when Kakashi appeared in front of them.

"Hello guys!"

"HI!" yelled Luffy in his face, Kakashi back up a bit and put his book away.

"Good job on bringing them all here Sasuke. You guys can come out." You all looked over to see Naruto, Kiba, Shino, Hinata and Sakura coming out of the bushes.

"Hey you guys!" you waved eagerly to them.

"Hey Aya!" then jogged over to Kakashi and now Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura, Kiba, Shino, Hinata and Sasuke were on one side. While you, Luffy, Robin, Zoro, Sanji, Chopper, Ussop, and Nami were on the other.

"Okay I would like for each of you to fight one of these six. But while you do I need too talk to Aya. So lets have Ussop and Sakura go first." They went to the middle and took their fighting stances while Kakashi took you in the forest.

"Aya, I need you to concentrate on the white light." He looked at you seriously.

"Umm, how? Just imagine the light in my head?" (That's what I did last time)

"Well, yes, but you must think of it and you becoming one, think of it as you and not another thing. Bring it out of you and use it. You can to it meditating while I watch the fights," he said.

"Umm…Okay!" You sat down on the ground cross-legged and closed your eyes while Kakashi went to watch the fights.

Kakashi's Time!! (POV)

You went over leaving Aya a little away from the fight so she won't get in the way. (Let's see how they are doing) He went over and saw that Sakura was on the ground covered with dirt and the curly haired one was standing up proudly.

"Winner of this is…uhh"

"Ussop the great!" you gave an anime sweat and they both went back to where they were standing.

"Okay, let's have…" you looked over and saw the straw hat kid basically out of his shoes, but decided not to do him.

"Kiba and the man with the curly eyebrow!" you said pointing to the blonde and he fumed.

"The name's Sanji!" The man lit a smoke and went towards the center meeting Kiba with Akamaru.

"Okay, Start!" you signaled with your hand.

Sanji's Time!! (POV) 

"Okay, Start!" the man with silver hair signaled with his hand to start.

"Heh, what's with the dog?" you looked at it like it was just there for show, but it growled.

"Akamaru is with me. Akamaru lets go!" Both the kid and dog came at you but you jumped up into the air.

"Heh, you think that's good enough?" Kiba jumped into the air behind you and kicked you, but you landed on the ground with your feet.

"Shit, you've got something," you looked at him. Kiba came running at you again but you spin jumped into the air as he passed under you, and you kicked him down landing next to him. You put your foot on him,

"Is this enough?" you looked at the silver haired guy.

"No, not yet." Kiba looked at you and then something bit your leg.

"Ahhh!" it was the dog of his and finally it let go and ran to where Kiba was standing across from him.

"Akamaru! Lets do it!" Kiba then made some hand signs. (What the hell is he doing, I got to be prepared anyways) you got in a fighting stance as the dog beside the kid turned into him.

"What?!" you said. You could hear everyone's confusion on the side and Luffy's excitedness.

"Damn, now there's two of you." Then the one of the kid got on top of the other.

"GATSUGA!" one yelled as they combined and came at you spinning. They hit you right in the mid-section and making you fall back.

"Ugh!" You were on the ground as he came at you again and hit.

"Ugh, Shit!" the spinning thing came at you once more but you got up on your hands spinning and

"COULIER SHOT!" you yelled as you kicked him far off into a tree. The kid hit is hard and the dog turned back to normal.

"Okay, now stop. Let's have Hinata and you go next." Said the man with silver hair.

"Tsk," you went off back to the crew and saw the Robin was now getting onto the field.

"Heh, had a hard time with a kid?" said Zoro laughing a little.

"Ehh! You wanna go old man!"

"Old man!" you and Zoro got into a mini fight until Nami pulled you apart and made you watch the fight.

Your Time!! (POV)

You were concentrating with your eyes closed when you started to feel some burst of energy from inside you. You opened your eyes and stood up.

"Okay now what," you looked around and decided to see if you could jump really high like everyone else could. You bent down and jumped.

"Whoaa!" you yelled as you were thrown into the air. You could feel your self slowing down and then caught onto branch as soon as you slowed in the air. You climbed onto the thick branch and looked down.

"Cool! That was far!" when you looked down the ground was about 50 feet below.

"Maybe I can make the light into some sort of spear?" you said wondering how cool that would be. You kneeled on the branch to make sure you couldn't fall off, and then concentrated on the white light surrounding your arm and making a spear. You felt something cold and then opened your eyes. Your arm was a covered in a white smoke that formed a spear at the end of your hand.

"Awesome!!" You went closer to the bark of the tree and sliced your sharp hand at it. When you looked at the bark it had a deep, but not too deep slash mark in it.

"Yey!" you started to jump up and down when you felt yourself slipping from the branch.

"Who-whoaaaa!" you started to fall to the ground under you fast, but then you felt something catch you around the waist and bring you down. You then were settled onto the ground against a tree and you looked up to see who is. When you looked up, your eyes widened as you saw who it was.

"KABUTO!" you yelled you tried to get away from him but he put his hand over your mouth and help you against the tree.

"Interesting power you got there, where you from?" he said looking directly at you. You couldn't talk because he had his hand over your mouth but then he let go.

"I know, about you and Orochimaru!" you yelled. His eyes widened again as he shut your mouth again.

"How do you know about him, and my name?!" he said surprised. You wouldn't tell him and instead tried to kick him with your legs, but instead he blocked it and hit you hard in the stomach making the air rush out of you and go unconscious.

Kabuto's Time!! (POV)

"How do you know about him, and my name?" (Who is this girl? She's not wearing a headband.) The girl in front of you struggled and you had enough of this. You hit her hard with chakara in you hand to her chest and knew that she would go unconscious. She did and fell to the ground against the tree.

"What should I do?" you looked at the girl wondering what to do, until you just decided to tell Orochimaru about her and leave her there to see what would happen. You went off into the distance. As you saw Naruto see the girl and try to see what is wrong with her.

* * *

Gah! Stupid Kabuto!

Sigh! well, please Review and it will come out faster! I guarantee it!

hehe, REVIEW...REVIEW...REVIEW!

thanx! :D


	12. White Smoke

I do Not Own One Piece Or Naruto!

Naruto: Oi...you took out the What happened in the last chapter thingy...

Me: Yea...I decided people already knew what happened, so i stopped, because it got annoying...

Ussop: Finally...that took you a while

Me: WHAT?! Grrrrrr

Ussop and Naruto: RUN!!

Naruto vs One Piece Chapter 12

Naruto's Time!!(POV)

You were getting pumped up for your turn against the rubber man who you weren't able to beat before. (I kick his ass now!) But instead Kakashi said for Hinata and the black haired one to go against each other. "Kakashi sensei! Why can't I go now!" you whined at him.

"I need you to go check on Aya for me and see if she's doing okay. I would go myself, but if I left, things would've gone out of hand here." He said looking at Robin and Hinata.

"Ugh! Fine," you trudged off into the woods in which Kakashi told you to go.

"Why couldn't someone from the other crew get her," you mumbled. Then, when you looked up you saw something flash by.

"Huh?" you ran past the bushes and looked the way where you saw the flash was going, but there was no one there.

"What was that?" you asked yourself but then you looked on the other side and saw Aya lying on the ground against the tree unconscious.

"Aya!" you ran over to her and kneeled on one knee.

"Aya? Are you okay?!" you tried to ask her but she was limp.

"God dammit, who did this!" you wrapped one hand her shoulder and picked her up. Then you jumped into the trees and ran back to Kakashi. When you went back, you saw the fight was still going on and Robin was looking seriously at Hinata. Then Kakashi turned around and saw Aya hanging off your shoulder.

"Naruto! What happened! Stop the duel!" Kakashi signaled that the fight between Robin and Hinata was done and came over to you and Aya.

"What happened Naruto?" said Kakashi looking at her as everyone else crowded around them. The little deer came closer and took a look at her.

"I can get her to wake up, put her on the ground!" you did as told.

"I was looking for her when a flash passed by me. And then I went to see what it was but it was gone. Then on the other side was Aya unconscious on a tree." As you said this Chopper took a thin cylinder filled with powder like a pixy stick but shorter and clear with pink powder.)) and put it under Aya's nose. As he did this for a couple of seconds everyone tensed and then her eyes opened and quickly got up.

"Whoa! What happened?" she said and you were all looking at her.

Your Time!! (POV)

You suddenly woke up and took a look around you.

"Whoa! What happened?!" you said surprised. Then you remembered Kabuto and him knocking you out. (Oh)

"Aya, your okay! Who did this?!" demanded Kakashi.

"Umm…well" you didn't want to tell them Kabuto because they still thought he was a good person.

"I fell from a tree when I was practicing my powers," you said. You looked up at them and you could see Zoro and Kakashi didn't believe you.

"Okay, hold on, I'll show you!" you got up and everyone stood in front of you. (Ugh, don't be shy. Just show them!) You smiled as they looked at you curiously.

"Well, here goes nothing," you put your hand out to the side and closed your eyes. (Concentrate concentrate!) Then you felt the small cold feeling you got when the white smoke wrapped around your arm. You opened your eyes and saw that on your hand was now covered in a white spear.

"OOO! Cool!" said Luffy coming up to you.

"Hehe be careful, its sharp." You said as he touched it.

"It's like steel." He said. You moved away and went to a tree.

"I don't really know a lot about weapons and all, but here," you slashed the tree and left a small yet deep mark of where your spear penetrated.

"Cool!" said Naruto.

"So, you can manipulate the white to be anything?" said Nami looking at you.

"Well, I don't know, this is the only thing I can try, let me try and do something else. Anyone have any ideas?" you felt like a clown at a party asked for what balloon you should make, but this was fun.

"I have one! Make Zoro!" Ussop said laughing.

"Eh?!" Zoro looked annoyed and then looked at you. "Fine, go ahead." He said.

"Well, I'm not really good at drawing, but then again, it draws from my mind so hear goes nothing!" you closed your eyes and imagined Zoro with all his swords out and bandana on. Finally you felt to cold gather next to you and you opened your eyes. Everyone was wide-eyed at the thing next to you. You looked and saw it was a perfect Zoro with a death look in his eyes, bandanna on, and all three swords out, one in his mouth and the others in his hand.

"Hehe, Zoro!" you said proudly. Zoro just stared at himself wide-eyed with a look of, that's how I look like huh? "I have an idea, Lets see if Zoro can beat himself!" you said excitingly.

"Ooooo! This'll be fun to watch!" said Luffy and him and everyone else went to the side of the clearing leaving Zoro, Aya, and the smoke Zoro on the field.

"Remember, I know all your moves…kind of, and your future moves that you still haven't learned. But I think I'll go easy. Haha…it also seems that I control this Zoro!" you said trying to be dangerous.

"Heh, we'll just have to see how strong I am." Said Zoro as he put his bandanna on and took his three swords out. (Okay, you have to think this out carefully. Everything you think the Zoro will do!). You looked at Zoro seriously and made the Zoro next to you get in a fighting stance.

"Heh, I'm getting kind of used to this!" you smirked. And then you launched Zoro at the other Zoro.

Everyone else's Time!!(POV)

Luffy was getting excited and so was Naruto. They sat next to each other betting on who would win.

"I bet Zoro will win!" said Luffy.

"No I saying Zoro will win!" they said as they had a mini fight with each other until Nami punched them both.

"You idiots, no one even knows which Zoro you mean! Just watch how it goes!" she said as she sat back down.

"Ahhh, Nami-swan is soo tough!" said Sanji with hearts in his eyes. "Sasuke! Who do you think will win?" said Sakura looking up at him.

"Hmm, I don't know, we'll just see how this goes." He said expressionless and looking at Aya and the smoke Zoro next to him.

"Kakashi, people can use three swords?" said Sasuke curiously.

"Yes, they call it, Santoryouu. But you must train hard to keep that sword in your mouth," he said looking at him.

"Ah, Zoro trains every day. And sleeps!" said Luffy smiling at him.

"But since that girl knows everything about us, she must know about Zoro's strengths and weaknesses," said Robin.

"Hmmm, we'll just see how this'll turn out." Kakashi answered. And then they all saw Aya smirk and have the smoke Zoro attack the other Zoro.

oooooo Zoro vs Zoro now!

Who will win? Will anyone lose? Will Aya use his future moves anyway?

well...its in the next chapter! PLEASE REVIEW AND MESSAGE!


	13. Night Walks

I do not own One Piece or Naruto!!

Naruto: Rubbing head Owwww...

Ussop: you run pretty fast

Me: yea yea...just hope you don't get me even more angry

Ussop and Naruto: OO

Naruto vs One Piece Chapter 13

Your /Zoro's Time!!(POV)

You launched your Zoro at the other Zoro and he ran also. They clashed in the middle and held it there. Zoro was looking at himself in smoke.. He was being pushed back.

"Ugh!" then they pushed each other off and went to each side.

"Well, this is interesting," you said smiling. Though it was hard to concentrate, everything you put your mind to, the Zoro you made did it, (So it's all about concentration…) You then made your Zoro attack Zoro again. They started to spar in the middle, each attacking and defending. You kept having a hard time of watching and making sure the other Zoro didn't penetrate your Zoro while you did to him. (Okay…flip!) as you thought this and more, your smoke Zoro flipped into the air and went directly behind the real Zoro.

"Shit!" Zoro turned just in time to stop the smoke blade going into his back and blocked it. They were in the middle of a struggle again.

"Isn't attacking from behind meaningless!" said Zoro to you. Instead of you talking you made the smoke Zoro talk.

"Heh, your right. I forgot." Zoro was surprised as they went on either side of the hill again.

Crews Time!!(POV)

"Oooo, cool! Smoky Zoro can do anything Aya tells him to..ahhhhhh," said Luffy in wonder. They watched as Zoro flipped and almost slash Zoro from behind but the real one caught it.

"Isn't attacking from behind meaningless!" yelled the real Zoro to Aya on the side who looked like she was concentrating really hard.

"Heh, your right, I forgot," They heard the other Zoro say as they went to the opposite side again.

"Ohhh! The smoky Zoro can talk!" said Naruto excitedly!

"It seems as if anything Aya thinks about, the Zoro she made can do," said Robin watching the fight.

Your/Zoro's Time!!(POV)

You made your Zoro run to the middle to spar with the real Zoro again, though you were still having a hard time and then you-

"Interesting power you got there," you turned around and saw Gaara come out of the shadows of the tree. The Zoro you had made instantly poofed away as Zoro slashed it and disappeared back into your body. You felt the cold chill as it entered your body again.

"Gaara, what are you doing here?" you said questionly. Zoro stood where he was then looked over to Aya who was now talking to a red head with the symbol love on his forehead.

"Huh? Why the hell did you have to ruin our fight, it was about to get fun," said Zoro as he walked over slowly putting his headband away.

Crew's Time!!(POV)

They were each watching intently when suddenly Zoro slashed his smoky self and it poofed away.

"YEY! Zoro won!" said Luffy grinning.

"No, it was just the Aya lost concentration, something got her off," said Kakashi standing up. Everyone else did to and saw Zoro start walking towards Aya, who was now talking to a boy with red hair. Sasuke growled a little.

"What's he doing here!" said Sasuke as he walked towards Aya too.

"Eh? Who's that?" asked Ussop curiously to Kakashi.

"He's the boy who is supposed to be fight Sasuke in the chunin exams." Said Kakashi as he went over too. Now everyone started to walk over to Aya and Zoro who was talking to the boy with red hair.

Your/Zoro's Time!!(POV)

"How do you know my name?" asked Gaara with a curious yet serious look on his face as Zoro came over.

"Uhh, hard to explain." You said scratching the back of your head. You heard footsteps coming behind you and saw Sasuke coming over with a dark face on.

"Yea, you should go now. Before things get out of hand." You said Kindly. Gaara just nodded and disappeared.

"Who was he?" asked Zoro.

"I guess you can say he's a friend." You said smiling as everyone else came around you guys.

"What did he want?" said Sasuke dangerously.

"Uhm, nothing, he was just saying hi." You said to Sasuke.

"Well, I think that's okay for today. The day after tomorrow is the last Chunin exam, Sasuke meet tomorrow at training grounds. You guys can all go now." Said Kakashi looking at everyone.

"Finally," said Nami.

"Yey!" you bounded off into the forest then stopped.

"Uhh, can someone tell me the way back?" you looked back at everyone a little embarrassed.

"Yea, this way, come on," said Sakura and everyone followed her back to Konoha.

Your Time!!(POV)

Once you got back you all separated and you started to walk back to your house humming Cinderella by Rhianna and Chris Brownthe first song that came to my head..)) It was getting darker and you realized that you were somewhere you didn't recognize.

"Shit, I got lost…" You turned back hoping to find your house before it got too dark. You were nearing a corner when you suddenly you felt you get pushed up to the wall and your hands and feet were immediacy restrained.

"Wh-" you were cut off with someone putting their hand on your mouth.

"Remember me?" someone whispered in your ear. You gasped a little realizing who it was…Kabuto. He let go of your mouth a little.

"Lord Orochimaru told me to keep a close eye on you. You seem to have some sort of special power, what is it?" he demanded.

"I-I don't know," you said trying to move, though you couldn't. He grabbed you neck and tightened around it.

"How do you even know about Orochimaru?" he said smirking at your struggle.

"Di-different…world," you breathed out.

"Humph, yea right. I know you won't tell me now, but you will. I'll leave you alone like Lord Orochimaru told me to, but I'm keeping a close eye on you," he laughed a little then disappeared letting go of your neck. You fell to the ground coughing and gasping in air.

Finally you got up and started walking back to your house again. (Ugh, I've gotta find a way to stop this!) As you were walking home Gaara appeared next to you. (No! is he gonna attack me now?)

"Hey, Gaara!" you said in a friendly voice, now that you had gotten your air back again.

"Hello, I do not know your name, but why do you know mine?" (Long talk again…Gah!)

"Well, to make it short…I'm from a different world where I always watch what happens to you," you said hoping he would understand.

"Oh,okay. So you don't really belong in Konoha?" said Gaara looking at you. You finally reached your house and was about to go inside.

"No, I really don't. But I still believe I belong somewhere! And you do to! Don't believe your alone Gaara!" you saw his eyes widen and you opened your door to go in.

"Wait, I never got your name!" he said holding the door.

"It's Aya" you said smiling.

"Thank you, Aya," said Gaara doing a small smile.

"Your welcome!" you then shut the door, and crashed onto your bed, which you fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

Yey! but boo...Kabuto attacked you...will he come again?

Well the next part is in the next chapter obviously. It'll come out soon.

Please Review and Message! Thanx!


	14. Some Time in Heaven

Ehh...Sorry it took so long! Here is the next chapter

I do not own One Piece or Naruto!

Naruto: Yes...we know

Luffy: I in a really big mood for meat

Me: you always are...

Some Time in heaven!

Your Time!!(POV)

You woke up, surprisingly earlier than you usually do, and changed into what you had yesterday, ate breakfast, and went to walk around the village. You made some friends with the owners of shops and stopped by the ramen store and ordered chicken ramen for a late lunch. While eating you were thinking over some things. (All of the ninjas should be training now. Chunin exams are tomorrow. How should I get Orochimaru to stop? How did that certain episode go?) you kept thinking this over and over again until you finally finished your ramen and went to walk again.

"Hey Aya!" said Luffy as he came next to you.

"Hey Luffy! What's up?" you asked in a friendly voice.

"Well, I went to look for some food, but then I got lost," he said giving you puppy eyes.

"Haha, the captain can't handle himself can he, well, even though I already ate, I'll treat you to something" You smiled as he jumped up into the air happily.

"Yosh! I will find us a good place to eat!" he grabbed your hand and started dragging you through the streets until he finally stopped.

"Emmmmmm," your eyes were spinning until you felt Luffy push you up.

"You okay Aya?" he asked looking closely at your face. You blushed a little and moved away.

"Ye-yea, I'm fine" (Whoa, he was soo close to me)

"So this is where you wanted to go?" you look and see that it was a small conveyance store.

"I never knew they had this in Naruto," you said as you walked in. There were rows and rows of different kinds of food. Luffy ran over to the meats and asked for one of every kind.

"Luffy! Just pick one! I don't have that much money you know!" you said laughing a little. As Luffy stood there looking at all the different kinds of meat. Finally he chose one and you chose melon bread(I wonder what this tastes like) You paid for it and both left the store. You took the melon bread out of the bag and had a small bite of it. (Ohhh, this is good!) you thought as you took another bite. Luffy had meat wrapped around a stick and was eating it like cotton candy.

"Thank you Aya!" he said between bites and smiling at you.

"Your welcome!" you said smiling back. You kept walking through the streets passing people until you came to an open area which you remember was where, Naruto once played soccer in.

"Heh, nice place here, if only we had a ball." You said looking at the goals on either side.

"Eh? You play soccer?" said Luffy as he finished his last bite.

"Yea, in my world I was on a team, it was my favorite thing to do besides reading and watching anime and Manga."

"Yosh! I will get a ball," You looked at Luffy curiously as he ran fast away. You stood there for a couple seconds and played with some of the white smoke from your hand when Luffy came rushing back panting.

"I found one!" he said holding it proudly in the air like it was some sort of metal. (Did he steal it from some poor kid or something?) You decided not to ask him and smiled.

"Okay, lets play! That's your goal and here is mine!" you said pointing to the one behind you. Luffy put the ball in-between you and you stood opposite from each other for a second before you ran at the ball. You took and started to run towards Luffy. He came at you but you swiftly moved to the side and kicked it into the goal.

"Goal! Yey! 1 to 0!" you said jumping up and down on the ground.

"O yea?" Luffy got up and ran took the ball and started running at your goal. But you ran up behind him and swiped it from his feet. You stood above him,

"Hehe, you think you can beat some one who played it for seven years?" you said looking down at him. Then you kicked the ball into the air, jumped sideways, and hit it into the goal swiftly landing on your feet.

"Awhoaa! Your good!" said Luffy standing up with his hat behind his neck. "I have an idea!" he said as you turned to face him.

"I want you to join my crew!"

You didn't know what to say, you were excited, but should you go? Or should you stay here.

"Uhh, I'm not sure.." you said rubbing the back of your head.

"But It'll be fun!" he said whining.

"I might, but don't get excited! I still have to chose." You said laughing a little.

"If you can't then I'll choose for you!" he said as he went and got the ball. "If I get the next goal, then you join my crew! If you get the next goal, you don't have to." He put the ball in between you as you thought of it.

"Okay!" you said with a determined face on. You both looked at each other for a second then you sprinted for the ball. You took it and moved sideways of Luffy. But then he came in front of you again and swiped it away from you feet running you your goal. (Shit!) you laughed a little and ran after him again. He moved to the side hoping to avoid him, but then you went behind him and stole the ball from under him. Though when he got up he rushed in front of you again.

"Heh," you smirked and this time went straight at him with the ball. Right before he was about to kick the ball out, you took it in between your feet and did the rainbow for those who don't know…lk it up)) It went over yours and his head landing behind him. You rushed just in time as it hit the ground and ran towards your goal. You could hear Luffy running behind you but then you kicked the ball aiming for the goal. (Yey! Go in!) the ball was about to go in when you saw Luffy's foot stretch around you and go under the ball, stopping it from going in. Then he stretched his body their, still in the air with the ball and scissor kicked it hard into your goal.

"GOOOAALL!" he yelled jumping up and down. You laughed and fell to the ground looking up at the sky as Luffy joined you.

"So now you're a part of my crew!" he said looking at you. You looked at him and smiled.

"Yes I am a part of it now." You both looked at each other for a while and you got lost in his eyes.

"There you guys are!" you heard a female voice say. You get up on you hands and so did Luffy to see Sakura coming your way.

"Everyone finished training! So before tomorrow's chunin exams, we wanted to play a game with everyone including the pirates!" said Sakura. You both stood up,

"Okay! What kind of game is it?" you said wondering the kinds of games ninjas and pirates would play. Sakura just giggled,

"You'll see when we get there," she said as she pulled your arm and Luffy followed laughing.

"Okay, we're at Ten ten's house and she said she was alright to play it here! Lets go!" You and Luffy were thrusted through the front door and then into a room to see everyone in the sitting in a circle and two covered baskets in front of them. Behind Ten ten, was a closet.

"Oh my god, don't tell me."

"Fifteen minutes in heaven!" yelled Sakura and Sanji excited. (I've never played this game in my life! How am I supposed to play it now!) You blushed a little as you sat next to Hinata and Luffy with his crew.

"Okay okay everyone! Each of you has a color that I've already picked out for you. One box is for the guys to pick and the other the girls. If two of you get the same color, then it's you two. All of you will pick at the same time and then we'll go in order around the circle with who has the same color, so I'll go first, Sakura, etc. You get it?"

Ten ten looked at everyone and we all nodded. You looked around to see who was there. Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, Kiba, Hinata, the whole pirate crew, Neji, Shino, Lee, Choji, Shikamaru, and Ino. (Phew, I don't have to go first!) you sighed as everyone pick a color. You decided not to look at your color until it was your turn. Ino and Neji were picked first. You laughed a little, this was different from the couples of your world. Everyone talked and ate food while they were in the closet.

"Times up!" yelled Ten ten and she knocked on the door.

Ino came out a with her hair messed up a little and blushed. Next was Shikamaru and Robin…(weird). You all laughed as you all talked about embarrassing times you had and Ten ten called them out, Robin came out smiling and Shikamaru smiling and blushing a little

"Tsk, this is troublesome." He said as he sat back down.

Sasuke and Sakura was up next. She squealed and Ino glared as they went into the closet. This went on with Naruto and Hinata next and Sanji with Nami (He was over excited) later. Finally it came your turn and you looked at your paper.

"White!" you said out loud. You looked around and then heard someone yell.

"I have white!" Luffy was waving around in the air grinning widely as you stood up and went into the closet. (Just when I got on his crew?) You heard Sanji punch Luffy in the head and tell him to treat a lady with care before he pushed him in. Luffy bumped into you as the door closed and darkness surrounded you.

"Have fun!" you heard Ten ten say outside the door. You got off and put a little distance between you.

"Ahh, sorry. I haven't done this in my world ever." You said blushing a little(Ahhh, so…………gah!)

"Well, since you just joined my crew, I can help you a bit." said Luffy. He came towards you and pulled you closer.

"I've given you a kiss before right?" he said next to your face. It was so dark that you couldn't see anything around you, but with Luffy's face so close, you could see his small smile.

"Heh," you laughed a little and he pulled you into a gentle kiss. At first you hesitated a bit, but then you melted into him and put his arms around his neck to make the kiss deeper.

"You are a good kisser," said Luffy as he came off you for air. You giggled a little as he stretched his arms, circling around you, and pulled you closer to him. You started kissing again passionately and he bit your lower lip a bit. You knew what this meant from your friends telling you about it, but decided to tease him and kept them closed. Then you felt yourself being pulled into the air and twisted around, still in Luffy's hands. This gave you a bit of a shock and you opened you mouth a little which gave Luffy the opportunity he was waiting for. He explored your mouth while you explored his (So this is what it's like) You ran your hands through his hair while his hands went up your back.

"Times Up! 10 seconds till this door opens!" You both kissed for a little more before coming off each other panting and you saw Luffy put his hat back on and smile.

"I'm glad you're on the crew!" he said looking at you.

"Heh, me too," you said as the door opened and both you and Luffy walked out.

"Luffy you better have been good to her!" Sanji said grabbing his vest and jerking him about.

"Don't worry, she's alright isn't she!" said Luffy as he was being jerked. Finally the game was done and everyone walked off. But Luffy and the crew came with you as you walked back to your house.

"I forgot to tell you guys! Aya is our new nakama!" said Luffy happily putting an arm around you.

"Eh?!" they all said.

"Yey! We now have three girls!" said Nami jumping up and down. Robin smiled and laughed. Sanji just had hearts in his eye and was moving back and forth yelling mellorine. Ussop and Chopper were doing a little dance and Zoro was smiling just a bit, but seemed a bit off knowing that he needs to trust every nakama first)). You were finally at your door and opened it when you told everyone good night. They started to walk away but Luffy took your hand, turned you around and gave you a light, passionate kiss.

"Lu-" Nami was cut off when she was telling Luffy to come when she saw you two kissing. Aya kissed him back and then came off his lips gently. The whole crew had now saw you both kissing. You blushed a little then smiled. "Well, that was a good night kiss!" you laughed and so did Luffy.

"Luffy!" said Sanji with some tears going down his eyes.

"Good night everyone!" then they left and you closed your door. You plopped onto your bed and changed into your Pj's. You slept under your covers thinking of how wonderful the kiss he gives you made you feel.


	15. Chunin Exam Day

I Do Not Own One Piece or Naruto

Yey! New chapter!

Naruto: Wooo! Am I in this one?

Me: Maybe...

Ussop: How about me?

Me: Just read and see!

Chunin Exam Day

Your Time!!(POV)

You woke up to someone knocking on your door. You got up and opened it,

"Hey Aya!" said Kiba happily. He and Hinata were in front of your door smiling at you. "The chunin exams are gonna start soon, you should change," said Hinata looking at your Pj's. They were nothing to be embarrassed about so you said hold on and went to change. Soon all three of you were walking towards the stadium where you will see everyone fight.

"So Hinata, I bet your going for Naruto right?" you said smiling at her. She blushed a little,

"Y-Yea, Naruto-kun will defiantly win!"

"He better, or then I would've lost to a loser in the preliminaries" said Kiba. He had his jacket on, but his hood was off and Akamaru was walking next to him. While walking you thought of the way of how to get to Orochimaru (I've got it…). Soon you were at the stadium and looked for a seat.

"AYA!!" you heard Luffy yell your name and he was near the front waving furiously at you.

"HEY LUFFY!" you smiled and waved back.

"Lets go sit with them!" you smiled, Kiba and Hinata nodded as they went over. The whole crew was next to you, and now their whole row was taken up, Luffy was holding a meat stick in one hand getting excited.

"Who do you think's going to win?!" he said looking at you.

"Hehehehe, I can't tell, because that is going to be the winner," both laughed and then saw the Kazekage and Hokage at the top. You looked closer just to make sure and saw that there was an opening behind both the Hokage and the Kazekage side so that people could go to them. You smiled to yourself and saw Naruto and Neji being announced. Soon they started fighting. You saw Kiba look at you wondering who was going to win.

"You want me to tell?" you said, both he and Hinata nodded.

"Well, I'm not," you laughed a little and then continued to watch, you knew how this would happen. Sometime Hinata is going to have a hard time and start coughing, so the Kabuto will come and help her in disguise. After Naruto had started using the nine-tails chakara Hinata started coughing.

"Hinata?" said Kiba holding her.

"We better bring her to the nurses, I'll be right back Luffy!" you said as he waved and awed at Naruto's chakara. You went to the back of the seats where you were met by an ANBU person (Heh, I know its you, Kabuto)

"I'll help her,"

Kiba put her on the ground.

"I just really quickly have to go to the bathroom," you said. Kiba nodded and you ran off. You could feel the stare of Kabuto behind you as he healed Hinata. (Now's my chance!) You heard the crowd as Naruto won. You ran up the stairs, (Now Sasuke is coming! And he's the last one)

Even though he's not next…just go with the flow)) You ran up a bunch of stairs which thought lead you to the Kazekage. Then you saw a sand shinobi coming down the stairs.

"Hey! What are you doing here!" he said looking at you. (Think fast think fast!).

"Umm…well, the hokage wanted me to give a present to the Kazekage," The sand Shinobi gave you a piercing look.

"Well, where's the present?" (Shit!)

"Well, you see, I can't show anyone," you pretended that you were holding something behind you.

"If I do, it'll get spoiled," you smiled and hoped that he would go for it this time. He looked at you for a second,

"Okay fine, but make it quick. I'll be down here waiting." The sand Shinobi went to the side of the stairs.

"Okay, thanks!" you said and you brought your arms to the front while passing him to make sure he thought that there was a present. As you started going up the stairs you made the white smoke turn into a blade around your hand. You stopped right before the turn at where the Kazekage was. You looked outside and saw that Kakashi and Sasuke had just entered the stadium and all direction was at them, including Naruto who was still in the stadium looking at Sasuke and smiling. (Good, the attention is somewhere else)

"Who's there?" you heard a voice say. It was the Kazekage and the voice defiantly belonged to Orochimaru. You brought your blade up to his neck from the side so only the blade showed and not you.

"Do you need any help?" said the Hokage looking at the Kazekage.

"No," The Kazekage still looked forward but you could feel the air tense around you.

"I know who you are, Orochimaru," you whispered. You could feel rage around you now.

"Heh, so you're the one Kabuto told me about, hahahaha" Suddenly you saw a snake coil itself around your neck and you were brought out into the open over the stadium and facing the Kazekage.

"Kaze-!" the Hokage was cut off by Orochimaru taking a knife out on bringing it to his neck. Now you were being held by the neck and gasping for air over the stadium by Orochimaru's snake, while the Hokage had a knife around his neck.

o0o0o0o0o0

Hope you like! Please Review!!


	16. Blades Going Through

I Do Not Own One Piece or Naruto!

Hinata: I told you that Naruto would win

Me: I _Knew_ he would win anyways Hinata

Hinata: --

Blades going through

Everyone's Time!!(POV)

Everyone including Luffy and his crew cheered when they saw Sasuke come in with Kakashi next to him.

"Woooo! Go Sasuke!" cheered Sakura and Ino. Naruto was down at the stadium and stood in front of Sasuke.

"Hey Sasuke! You'd better win!" said Naruto with a smile on his face. Sasuke and Kakashi just snickered but then something above them caught their attention.

"Huh?" Kakashi and Sasuke looked up and saw something dangling over them held by some sort of long rope.

"A-aya?" Then they saw the Hokage with a knife around his neck held by the Kazekage.

"Sarutobi!" Kakashi's eye widened. Now that they were looking everyone in the stadium followed their gaze and saw Aya and the Hokage being held by the Kazekage.

Your Time!!(POV)

(Dammit!) You looked at the Kazekage right in the eye and he took off his hat and mask.

"Orochimaru!" you gasped out. You could feel the horror coming from the people around you and staring up at you and the Hokage.

"Hehehe, you are a good one, how did you figure it out?" said Orochimaru staring straight at you.

"Let go of the Hokage dammit!" you said.

"Aya!" you heard Naruto and Luffy yell.

Luffy's and Naruto's Time!!(POV) 

Luffy and Naruto followed the gaze of who Sasuke and Kakashi was staring at. They looked up and saw him. (Orochimaru!) Luffy had no idea who was the man holding the hokage, but he was holding Aya around the neck so she had to room to breath. Naruto also saw this and they both yelled

"AYA!"

Your Time!!(POV) 

You tried to turn around, but the grip on your neck was too tight and the air was becoming thinner and thinner.

"You are an interesting one," said Orochimaru looking at Naruto and the other boys faces.

"Who's the other boy?" He said smiling as they looked at Orochimaru dead in the eye.

"No one you should know about," you said still gasping for air.

"Orochimaru, leave that girl alone," said the hokage who was currently hostage of him.

"Okay, old man," Orochimaru smiled.

"I could have good use for you." Orochimaru smiled mischievously and then you saw something come at you extremely fast (Wha-) you were cut off. Pain suddenly hit you in the stomach; you felt something slice through your body.

There was another snake that came from Orochimaru's mouth before, and on it was a knife and it hit you, where the wasn't anything but bare skin. You felt the air rush out of you and then the grasp on your neck unwinding. You felt the blood pouring down you stomach and down your legs. (No…) You began to fall to the ground as the darkness came; the only thing you remember was before hitting the ground, Luffy screaming your name and then someone catching you.

Everyone else's Time!!(POV)

The crew watched as they saw all three of them talking.

"Orochimaru!" grinded Naruto in anger. Then suddenly everyone saw something dart out of Orochimaru's mouth and hit Aya in the stomach. For a second they all just stood there wondering what was happening when they saw a drop of blood fall from Aya and she went limp.

"AYA!" screamed Luffy. He stretched his arm towards her trying to catch her before she hit the ground and Naruto had his hands ready. But then a man came out of nowhere with his hand covered in a blue light jumping on Luffy's arm and then jumping catching Aya and bringing her to the other side of the stadium roof. When the man touched Luffy's arm it had gone limp and was snapped back into his arm.

"What!" Everyone now, including the crew was looking at the man who had saved Aya from hitting the ground, he had glasses and Silver hair.

"Kabuto!" said Naruto thinking that he was still his friend. Luffy stretched his other arm to grab the pole near Kabuto, but he just brought his hand up again and touched Luffy's arm, which made it hurt like hell and it snapped back at him.

"Kabuto, nice work." Said Orochimaru still holding the Hokage hostage.

"Kabuto? Your with Orochimaru?" said Naruto now getting pissed off.

"Heh, did that take a while, well I guess the nine tail boy is as stupid as he sounds," Naruto was about to charge at him when Kakashi stopped him.

"Give Aya back!" yelled Luffy now frustrated seeing Aya laying motionless in Kabuto's arms. He stretched his legs but then a smoke started to surround all the people in the stadium.

"Wh-what's this?" said Nami but then she dropped to the ground.

"Nami-swa…." Sanji followed her and so did the others. Luffy tried to not breath the smoke in as he stretched his leg but couldn't and took one last look at Aya before his eyes closed and he fell on the ground. Kabuto snickered and then disappeared off with Aya still in his hands. Sasuke had tried to go after him but then saw Gaara running away with the help of his friends.

"Our match isn't done!" he yelled and followed Gaara.

"Naruto, stop Sasuke!" said Kakashi who got his Kunai out.

"But, Aya!"

"No, first stop Sasuke doing reckless things. Then we'll all go after Kabuto. Kakashi looked troubled and Naruto nodded and went after Sasuke, worried about Aya at the same time.

* * *

You all know what happens now…Naruto and Gaara…ect.

Next chapter is AFTER that had happened and Konoha is just about to wake up from the gas.

Woo! So I hoped you liked this chapter! Please Review!! THANX!

:D


	17. Held Down Within

Naruto: Yey! New Chapter

Luffy: Wooo!

Me: Get some popcorn and read it like a movie...hehe

Naruto vs One Piece Chapter 17

Your Time!!(POV)

Your eyes lightly opened to see what was going on. (Huh? Didn't I get stabbed?) At first you couldn't see anything but then noticed that your hands were held out to the side opened and something was keeping your feet together. (This is uncomfortable) You tried to move but you couldn't. (Huh?) Now you were getting a better perspective of things. The room around you was dark and you were on cold stone with you hands and feet held by iron attached to the stone.

"Hey…hey?!" you had no idea what was going on. You started to pry and struggle yourself out, scared of what happened to everyone.

"Hehehe, you might not want to do that." You heard a familiar voice next to you and looked over.

"Orochimaru!" you said with disgust looking at his face which was half covered with a bandage.

"Hehehe, you seem to have good eyes. He stood up and stroked his cold hand on your face.

"Get away from me," you said angrily. You tried to focus on your power but it somehow wouldn't come out.

"You can't use it; I put a drug in you so it won't come out for a while." You looked over to the other side to see Kabuto with a small knife and needle in his hand.

"Why, why are you doing this!" you were frustrated. (It isn't supposed to go this way!) You kept struggling, though you knew you couldn't get out.

"I've seen what you could do, and Orochimaru-sama wants to have you of use," said Kabuto doing a bit of an evil smile.

"Wha…what do you mean?" you looked a little frightened now that Kabuto was holding a needle just above you.

"Experimentation, my dear." Orochimaru came closer to you and then you felt Kabuto stab the needle into you. The pain was infuriating as the liquid went inside you, you screamed in agony until you finally blacked out from all the pain…

Crew's Time!!(POV)

Luffy started to see everything come back into focus again and then get up. Everyone was also getting up.

"Ugh…what happened?" said Chopper holding his head.

"We were at the exams and then…"

"Aya!" yelled Luffy. He looked around furiously. Then he remembered where Aya was taken by that guy. He stretching his arm; caught onto a poll on there and brought his whole body over.

"Luffy!" yelled Nami. Everyone else just jumped down to the bottom of the stadium and looked around a bit. Zoro saw the blood of where it had come from where Aya was being held up in the air and bent down, then looked up at where Luffy was. Everyone was looking at him while his hat was still on and his face was covered in the shadow. He was shaking with madness as he looked at the blood from where Aya had been held.

"Dammit!" he yelled. Everyone looked at him, Nami biting the bottom of her lip to keep the tears from forming. Even though she had just met her, she was a really good friend. Luffy jumped down from where he stood to the others and started to walk out of the stadium. Everyone followed him and they were almost out when Kakashi appeared right in front of them.

"You mustn't go yet." He said looking at Luffy seriously.

"He took one of my nakama. I'm gonna kick his ass." Said Luffy trying to move aside but Kakashi stepped in front of him again.

"Please wait, you have to stay calm in a situation like this."

"Would you like it if your friend was stabbed in front of your eyes?!" Yelled Luffy in rage at Kakashi. Luffy couldn't keep it in. Kakashi looked at Luffy surprised for a moment and then sighed.

"Luffy, stop. You can go tomorrow when the village has been set; we will send a team with you." Gai was now standing in front of them and Luffy was still shaking a little until he stopped.

"Fine. We'll stay here for one night then leave tomorrow." Luffy then pushed past him and left with the others behind him. (That bastard better have not done anything to Aya.)

Next Day

Naruto's Time!!(POV)

Naruto had come back and was having problems of his own. (Sasuke had left?!)

((He left the night before leaving Sakura on the bench and was going after Orochimaru with those guys…but…:P/ also Tsuande had become the hokage…)) Naruto ran into Tsuande's office that had a bunch of jounin around her.

"I need to go after Sasuke!" he yelled.

"We need a team-"

"Naruto, you're not going after Sasuke." Said Tsunade simply while the jounin stopped talking and looked over at Naruto.

"What! He'll go to Orochimaru if we don't!" yelled Naruto.

"No! You are not going to go on some sort of mission while the village is just getting back to order!" Naruto grinded his teeth.

"Fine. I'm going myself!" yelled Naruto as he ran out the door. But as he entered the streets of Konoha, Shikamaru appeared in front of him.

"What do you want!"

Shikamaru sighed. "This is so dam troublesome. But Tsunade has let you go on a mission. We just have to find more people. Also, another group is coming with us." Naruto raised his eyebrow.

Kakashi's Time!!(POV) He was in the office when Naruto barged in and then left

"Tsunade, we should send a group after him. This will not only benefit us in getting back Sasuke, but we can help the pirates also." Tsunade looked at him for a second then thought to herself.

"Alright! Shikamaru! You make a team with Naruto and which ever genin is available, also include the pirates. Here is where they should be now." Tsunade gave him a piece of paper.

"Tsk, this is troublesome." He said as he disappeared

Wooo! Yey! Another Chapter up! Well, thanx to everyonen that reviewed last time! Please Keep on reviewing!

:D

next chapter...is up!


	18. Starting

Me: Why do I always forget?

I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE OR NARUTO

Kiba: muahahahaha! I just got brownies from Hinata

Me: Really I want one!

_Tries to take some but Kiba pulls back_

Me: Pout sniff Fine, I'll go get my own...walks off

Naruto vs One Piece Chapter 18

Naruto's Time!!(POV)

Naruto looked at Shikamaru and smiled.

"Thanks Shikamaru! Let's go find us some more genin!" Shikamaru and Naruto went to each genin's home and gathered up Kiba, Choji, and Neji. With them Naruto seemed like he was ready,

"Wait, we have to get one more group," Shikamaru started to walk off but then something caught his attention.

"What?" he looked as they came closer.

"Well, I don't think we need to get them!" said Shikamaru. Soon they arrived and Naruto realized it was the pirates who they were taking along with them.

"Sorry if we're late." Said Luffy looking at Shikamaru. He looked happy and excited for an adventure, and the others seemed to be ready yet not ready for anything. Shikamaru just decided to go with the plan.

"Okay, first me, Choji, Naruto, Kiba, Crew, then Neji" said Shikamaru pointing out the instructions on how they were going to follow them.

"Okay, but wait. I'm not sure of this, but you should know that we don't travel like you guys." Said Robin looking at them.

"Ahhh, dammit, this is going to be troublesome." Shikamaru sat put his hands to his head for a moment thinking of how they were going to do this.

"I have a plan!" said Luffy. Everybody looked up at him, wondering why he was so ecstatic when he took his hand and stretched it around Zoro, Ussop, and Sanji.

"What?!" they all said in shock.

"Robin, you take Nami and Chopper!" Robin nodded and they used her hana hana fruit to make her hands/arms go around Nami and Chopper a couple of times.

"Here we go!" said Luffy as he stretched him arm to a branch and caught on to it while Robin did the same smiling.

"Heh, so this is how it's gonna go huh? Okay well at least this works easier," said Shikamaru shaking his head back and forth.

"Let's go!" he shot past Luffy and so did the others in his plan and then Luffy and Robin went by swinging on the tree branches.

"You asshole! When you let us down, you better be Prepared!" screamed Sanji as they almost hit a tree and were being swung back and forth mercilessly.

"Nami-swann! Are you alright?!" Sanji yelled.

"How can I be alright, Baka!" she yelled back tears spraying out. Naruto laughed a little seeing there fun, but he wanted to get Sasuke and Aya back, and so did Luffy.

Later

Everyone was still going after what direction Sasuke was in until they finally caught up.

"Hehehe, you guys can't get past me!" said a rather large man with a purple bow tied around him.

"Who's the fat man?" said Luffy as he came to a stop and let the others go. They staggered around for a bit then came back to reality as Robin landed next to them with a dizzied Nami and Chopper.

"Nami-swann!!" said Sanji who was about to go to her, but then a giant rock went in between them.

"Oi, fat man! What's your problem!" said Sanji getting a bit ticked off. He kicked the rock into the forest into little pieces and started to walk towards him when Choji went in front of him.

"What are you doing?" asked Sanji looking at him.

"Let me take him, you guys go on ahead." Said Choji.

"Ch-"

"Naruto," said Shikamaru stopping Naruto.

"Let him do it, we'll meet up with you later, Choji!" said Shikamaru. Luffy put his arms around Sanji, Zoro, and Ussop once more, same with Robin holding Nami and Chopper.

"Here we go!" he yelled as he went.

"You ain-!" The fat man was cut off by Choji meatballing into him. This let the others pass.

"We'll see you later Choji!" yelled Kiba as they ran off into the forest.

It was not getting darker and none of them heard of Choji yet.

"Do you think he's alright?" said Robin looking back from where she came.

"Don't worry, he's a good fighter." Said Shikamaru. Then he saw an opening in front of him.

"Let's stop there for a little rest," He said pointing ahead of him. Everyone nodded and they soon stopped on the open area. Luffy set Sanji, Zoro and Ussop down while Robin put down Nami and Chopper. Immediately Sanji and Zoro started ganging up on Luffy.

"Oi, Shikamaru, do you feel a little weird here?" said Naruto looking around strangely. The air started to come thick around them.

"There's someone here," said Neji with his Byankugan.

"Ah, there's three different smells," said Kiba looking at Akamaru and then around. Luffy and his crew also had stopped and noticed the white coming around them. Luffy stood up and walked towards the middle. There was a little hill that they had to go over and Akamaru started barking there.

"Huh? There's someone there boy?" said Kiba curiously looking at the hill.

"Yes there is, and more than one." Neji was squinting with his byankugan. Then the white fog settled a bit enough to see who was up there. They all gasped and stared once they saw…

AHHH! Cliffy...muahahahaha

NEXT CHAPTER!

should you or should you not know who it already is?

hmmm...well, please Review and moreearlier the writing comes out.

Its already all done, just I want to edit it more. :

muahahahaha


	19. Battle with Yourself

I Do Not Own One Piece Or Naruto

Naruto: We know...

Luffy: Geez

Nami: Geez? Where the hell did that come from?

Ussop: His mouth, duh,

Me: slaps hand on forehead

Naruto vs One Piece Chapter 19

Crew's Time!!(POV)

Everyone looked up as Neji said that there was more than one person there. They looked closer as an image of someone with 3 more people behind her came into place. Nami and Ussop gasped. There on the top of the hill was a man with eight arms, one with two heads, and a woman with orange hair and a flute. Though, this is not what had caught their attention. In the middle, was Aya. But now, she looked totally different. Her hair, instead of dark brown; was now white and long. Her mouth and part of her nose was covered by a mask, and she was wearing long white kimono top and black shorts, showing that a snake was drawn onto her leg. She looked at them with a blank gaze.

"A-Aya…" said Naruto softly. Then the people behind her disappeared and then reappeared around the ground, but this was not enough, another thing happened.

"What!" Kiba looked to the side as he saw himself and Akamaru forming there from the white smoke around them. This was also happening to everyone, their copies showing next to them.

"Shit! This is Aya!" said Zoro getting his swords out for himself.

"I-I thought she had a hard time concentrating on one! What happened!" yelled Ussop as he faced himself. All of the copies had an evil sneer on them. Luffy wasn't looking at his, and instead at Aya, who was looking blankly down.

"Aya…who did this to you?" said Luffy dangerously. He was waiting for the answer.

"Orochimaru!" said Naruto pissed off. He was looking at himself and grinding his teeth. (Shit! I need to go after Sasuke also!) He thought.

"Aya!" yelled Luffy. But right when Luffy looked up his white self started attacking him. As did everyone else's.

Kiba' Time!!(POV)

Right as the boy with the straw hat called Aya's name his clone starting attacking him.

"Whoa!" Kiba moved back before he got stabbed the white kunai his clone had. (Shit!) Kiba remembered when she did this before, but now it seemed like she had more experience with it. His clone attacked him again but you jumped into the air. Though, when you were in the air, your clone smiled and you saw in front of you was a clone Akamaru coming at you.

"A-" you were cut off as your Akamaru jumped at the fake one and started attacking him. You landed swiftly on the other side of your clone and looked at Akamaru who was fighting the clone.

"Akamaru!" you yelled but then you were punched by your clone.

"Ahhh!" you went back a little and started to attack knowing that if you were fine, Akamaru is fine too.

Nami'sTime!!(POV) 

You looked at yourself. (That's…me?) . You got out your tempo stick and ran towards yourself. But she jumped right over you and landed on the other side hitting the stick into your back and sprawling you forward with a large amount of strength. (When…? She's just smoke!) You looked at her as you got up and saw her do a little smirk. (Aya…) you looked up at her to see she was just staring at everyone in the fight. Then you heard your clone running at you again. (Ugh! I gotta finish this first then help Aya!) You started running at her and you both attacked at the same time

Neji's Time!!(POV)

Neji looked at his Clone through the byankugan. (The chakara is not there). You looked at yourself who had his eyes like he had byankugan…even though he had none. (This should be easy…) you ran at yourself and was about to hit it with junken when he swiftly moved to the side and you passed right by him. (When-) You were cut off by having your clone hit you in the back with an enormous amount of strength and you hit a tree, spitting some blood. (Shit, he has no chakara! Where's he getting it from?) You looked at Aya, but she wasn't doing anything but looking everywhere. You looked back to yourself, and got in ready position. You looked yourself dead in the eye as your clone did the exact same thing. You both ran to the middle and started doing Junken versus strength and speed…

Sanji's Time!!(POV)

"Shit, what's wrong with Aya?" you said putting a smoke in your mouth and lighting it. Your clone already had a smoke in his mouth and was glaring at you.

"Alright, bring it on!" you said as you ran at him. You twisted yourself and brought your leg up to kick him, but your clone just brought one leg up and stopped it. A small shockwave went around both of you.

"What?!" you said as you dodged the kick your clone gave you to the head, but as you went down his other leg hit your stomach and you went back, but caught yourself on the ground before you went back any farther.

"Tsk, you took out my light." You lit your cigarette again and ran at the clone, doing kicks to each other continually.

Chopper's Time!!(POV)

(What's going on here?!) You looked at your little clone as it turned into the heavy point.

"What's going on!" you yelled but no one answered you. Instead, the answer came from your clone that ran at you, it punched you but you were small it missed. You went behind and turned into your heavy point. You were about to hit him when you hesitated and it hit you instead. You fell back and turned yourself into brain point again. "Shit, Rumble!" you said as you ate the round yellow pill. Your clone was still giving you a death look as you went towards it.

Shikamaru's Time!!(POV)

"Tsk, why'd this have to happen at such a troublesome time," you said kicking the dirt around you a little. You looked at yourself and thought of some strategies of going up to Aya and shaking her to stop. But as you tried to think your clone came at you with extremely fast speed. You almost got kicked in the head and had to dodge back to avoid it. (Shit, now I won't have time to think.) You looked at yourself then Aya wondering what to do as your clone kept attacking and attacking you. You then got your kunai out and started to attack back.

Zoro's Time!!(POV)

Zoro looked at himself. (Just like last time, without interruptions) you laughed a little as you put your headband on and took all three of your swords out. Your clone already had them out and gave you a death look.

"Let's get started. We were interrupted last time!" you yelled as you went at him. Though when you brought your swords to hit him in the shoulder he stopped you easily and you looked at each other. (When did I get more powerful??)

"Heh, well this just makes things more interesting," you took another swipe at him as he did to you and stopping both your attacks, you went back and then to the middle again slashing at each other to get the other hurt.

Naruto's Time!!(POV)

"Dammit!" you said looking up at Aya and wondered what Orochimaru had done to her.

"Orochimaru!!" your hands balled up into a fist, and then you looked at your clone. He glared at you and then got into a ready stance. You looked at him confusedly wondering what he was going to do when he suddenly charged at you.

"What?!" before he hit you, you moved to the side surprised. (Oh yea…she can make them fight like she did with the swordsman) you remembered the fight the two had until Gaara had stopped it.

"I'll just take you down in one strike!" you said getting your fist ready for impact. But instead of hitting the clones face, you hit the air. "Huh?" you felt a presence behind you and looked to see it was the clone. It punched you high into the air and then jumped up hitting you into the ground. You coughed blood at the impact. (Strong)

"Heh, that's what I expect of me" you said smiling as you went after him.

Luffy's Time!!(POV) 

You looked up at Aya to see she was looking blankly at everyone and then looked at you.

"Aya…" you tried to go up to her out your clone stepped in front of you. Your hands balled up into a fist.

"Aya, let me through." Aya didn't do anything and just stayed still. Then your clone threw a punch at you and you dodged easily.

"Aya," but then you didn't notice that the arm stretched and was now coming from behind.

"Ah-" you jumped over the arm before it had hit you from behind and hit your clone, though he had also dodged it easily. He took his leg high up into the air and let it down coming at you.

"Shit!" you got to the ground and jumped aside before it hit the ground. It shook a little as the clone took the leg out of the ground and looked up at you again. It had a serious face and you did too.

"I'm not gonna let you have Aya," you said. And then you ran at him

"Gomu gomu no Pistol!" you punched at it but it jumped into to air and shot a pistol at you also, though you went to the side. You looked up at yourself as he came at you again.

Then everyone saw Aya step down from where she was concentrating come down towards them while fighting.

Hoped you liked everyones fights!

Please Review and Message!

Thanx! :D


	20. Slowly Coming

I Do Not Own One Piece Or Naruto

Kiba: You know, I noticed that you capitalized every begining letter and it somehow annoys me tries to swipe at the screenn

Me: Really?

Kiba: Yea

Me: O well, smiles

Kiba: Grrr...still trying to get it off by swiping at computer

Naruto vs One Piece Chapter 20

Luffy's Time!!(POV)

Luffy was fighting his clone and it was getting harder and harder to beat his clone.

"Shit!" you said. You looked at the others to see that they were having a hard time. Sanji kept kicking though he was also getting kicked far back. Nami had dirt covering her face and was panting as she went against the clone and attacked. The orange ninja kid was breathing hard but also seemed to be getting angrier by the second.

Naruto's Time!!(POV)

"Dammit!" you went at yourself again but it kept dodging easily. (How am I supposed to beat him?) Aya was still up there when he noticed that she was starting to walk down. Then stopped in front of the rubber guy. (Huh, what's going-) you were interrupted by a punch from your clone that sent you sprawling; you got up and attacked your clone again.

Luffy's Time!!(POV) 

You watched as you saw Aya coming towards you. Then your cone faded away and was replaced by Aya.

"Aya, why are you doing this?" said Luffy coming closer to you. But all she did was give you a cold look.

"Ay-" suddenly she swiped a kick at you and you dodged.

"What's going on!"

She took out three kunai and sent them out towards Luffy. Even though he dodged them, when they hit the ground they exploded. Some of the ground hit the others and they saw what was happening. (Why is she attacking me all of a sudden!) Luffy stepped back as more kunai came again.

"AYA!" you yelled but then she somehow materialized in front of you and kicked you hard into a tree.

"Luffy!" yelled Sanji but he was intutuppted by his clone who was now going harder on him, as everyone else's was also. Luffy rubbed his head as he looked up and Aya was coming down again to kick him. He quickly moved out of the way so he didn't get hit. He jumped to the other side so he could see what she would have done if he was still there. The tree he was on had fallen backwards and brought a bunch of dust up. Slowly Aya started to appear.

"Aya…why, why are you doing this to your friends!" you yelled at her.

"Must…not...must…kill…everyone…" you heard her say softly. And then she ran at you again and you got ready.

"Aya! I can't fight with you!" yelled Luffy. You didn't want to fight with her; it was just too much for you. She came at you and punched you, you caught it in one hand but was having a hard time struggling. Then she brought her other arm but you caught it too. You were now both close to each other and in each others face.

Everyone's Time!!(POV)

Luffy looked at her trying to get her out of the state she was in also. He looked into her eyes and noticed something. Suddenly he was pushed back near Zoro who was still fighting his clone.

"Luffy! Hurry up! They're getting stronger." Said Zoro still fighting with his. Luffy was just standing there with Zoro fighting behind him.

"Luffy!" yelled Zoro as he clashed again with his clone.

"She's fighting…with herself." Said Luffy strangely.

"What?!" said Zoro wide eyed and then had to get his attention back to his clone. Luffy was staring at Aya from a distance and she was doing the same. He saw one small tear come from her eyes as she ran at you again.

"Luffy!" yelled Naruto. Naruto started running towards Aya and Luffy just watched. Though Naruto's clone wasn't defeated it was chasing him, though not as fast.

"Ahhh!" Naruto yelled as he started to attack Aya. He had clones go around him with one attacking the clone and the others attacking Aya. Four went for her legs, but Aya jumped easily into the air. The real Naruto which was over her hoping to kick her looked at her as she caught his leg and swirled him to a tree. Naruto shook his head a little and then got up again. (She was…crying?) Naruto and Luffy were now on both sides of Aya and she was looking first at Naruto and then at Luffy. Finally, Naruto decided that to help her was to fight her.

"Luffy! I think the only way to help her and Aya is to defeat herself out!" yelled Naruto. "And then I'll get Sasuke and beat the crap out of Orochimaru for you!" he said looking straight at Luffy. They started at each other from across for a moment. (Should I……………..Aya) thought Luffy. (Yosh!) Luffy knew it was going to be hard but it was for a friend and he nodded just slightly to Naruto

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" they both yelled. Naruto and Luffy ran at the same time at her Luffy under and Naruto in the air. But Aya slightly jumped making sure not to get hit by Naruto, taking his leg again and thrashing him back into Luffy.

"Wha-" Naruto was cut off as he smashed into Luffy with a huge force and they were thrown back a bit again with Aya landing on the ground swiftly. Then she quickly took out some Kunai and threw it at them.

"Dammit!" Luffy and Naruto thought quick as they jumped to the side, but they didn't see the ones already thrown to the sides that were aiming right for them. "Shit!" they both thought. And the Kunai had both them in the shoulder. "Naruto!" yelled Kiba.

"Luffy!" yelled Ussop. Everyone else was still fighting their clones but they saw Naruto and Luffy fighting. Luffy and Naruto were panting, and even though Aya wasn't she still had some dirt covering her eyes, since her mouth was covered by a mask. They looked at her again and went at her over and over again, but kept getting the same results of being blown or thrown to the side. The others started to dwindle in their fight, they were getting tired.

"Luffy, hurry!" said Chopper staggering while dodging another attack from his clone. Then Aya took her white smoke that she had around her, not from the clone though and made a small whip with it.

"Why does she have that?" said Naruto panting and looking at her. (It doesn't matter. Just go after her!) Naruto started running at her again, but she lashed out her whip and Naruto got surrounded by it. Luffy didn't see it coming because as soon as Naruto was tied around with the whip, she brought it towards Luffy wrapping him up with Naruto also and sending them through the air hitting a tree.

"Ugh, Dammit!" said Naruto trying to get out.

"Why is this so hard to get out of!" said Luffy as they were struggling to get out. (I got it!) Thought Naruto. He looked at Luffy for a second as Aya was coming and told him something, still panting. Aya was coming closer and they still couldn't get out. (Get out, get out!) Thought Naruto. Aya had now taken out two kunai and was coming closer and about to throw it. But as soon as she stopped she looked like she was struggling with her self.

"A-a-a," was all she could say but she was getting ready to throw the Kunai. (Come on come on!) Thought Naruto and Luffy.

"Got it!" said Luffy as he had a bright kunai in his hand and cut it thought the white whip. Luffy and Naruto jumped up just as Aya threw the Kunai at them.

"Dammit! Now!" yelled Naruto yelling as he jumped towards Aya and without her noticing he punched her in the stomach and made her fall backwards hitting the ground hard. Then Luffy stretched his arm and put one on hand of her shoulders and the other on her other. As she went down Luffy came and pushed her down harder making her hit the ground hard with him holding her down.

"Augh!" she said and she looked up at Luffy coldly. Luffy's eyes were dark as he brought his arm up and brought it down on her. Sanji, Nami, Kiba, Neji, Zoro, Robin, Chopper, and Shikamaru all saw and heard was Luffy, as slapped her _Hard_ across the face.

That must've hurt, :

hehe

Well, Please Review and Message! It would be appreciated!

Next chapter coming soon. :D


	21. Tears of falling Poison

I Do Not Own One Piece Or Naruto!

Naruto: This took you a while...

Me: Yea..I kinda forgot, and i was waiting for someone, but he was mean about it...grrrhard to explain

Luffy and Naruto: I don't get it

Me: -.-''

Naruto vs One Piece chapter 21

Luffy's Time!!(POV)

Luffy was on top of her as he brought his arm up, with his eyes dark, brought it down hard and slapped Aya across the face. Everyone's clones kept going for a bit and then stopped and disappeared back to smoke, going back into Aya again.

Aya's Time!!(POV)

Aya felt herself awaken from what had controlled her. Her face was hit hard on the side and pushed to look the other way. You then felt someone put their hands on each of your arms keeping you down. There was also a bit of a cold chill on you going from you head to your toes. Then you felt something wet drop onto your cheek. (Rain?) You looked up but instead of rain, it was Luffy. He was holding you down and you couldn't see his eyes, but then you saw a tear from him drop and land on your cheek again, he was also shaking a little.

"Luffy?" you said quietly looking sincerely up at him and starting to cry a bit yourself.

"A-Aya?" he looked down at you and you could see the tears streaming down from his eyes. You were still held down from him and you looked at each other.

"Luffy, t…thanks." You said. And then you came up a bit, with him letting you go, and hugged him. As soon as you did he hugged you back tightly seeming to never let go as you let some tears escape your eyes.

"You scared me for a bit," said Luffy as he came off of you and smiled widely, the tears stopping slowly.

"Hahmm..." you laughed a little wiping the tears and then Luffy gave you a long, sincere kiss. You missed his lips so much as he tightened his hold on you a bit before he let go once again. You both smiled and you looked around at everyone. They were covered in dirt and all staring at you.

"T-thanks everyone," you said rubbing the back of your head as you got up. You looked at your hair and saw it was back to its natural color.

"Sorry, but we still have to go after Sasuke." Said Shikamaru looking at them.

"Its fine, go, we've got Aya with us, so we'll meet you back at your village after you get him" Sanji said while lighting a smoke.

"Umph!" said Naruto as he, Neji, Kiba, and Shikamaru left and went after Sasuke and the other three.

"Aya, you okay?" said Sanji as he came over to you. The others did as well and Nami gave you a tight hug.

"Aya! We knew you were still there!" said Nami looking at you. Chopper was tapping you leg and motioned for you to come down. He checked everyone's wounds and had some bandages from the backpack he took with him.

"Thank you Chopper!" said Robin happily as Sanji spun over to her asking if she wanted him to carry her.

"So, Aya. Can you tell us what happened?" said Nami looking at you. You looked at her then the smile went away from your face a little as you sat down again and as did everyone else. (Should I tell them the truth? Should I not…hard…)

Luffy's time!!(POV)

"So, Aya, can you tell us what had happened?" said Nami looking at Aya. Aya was smiling but then it faded away slowly as Nami said that. She looked gloomily at the ground as she sat on it.

(What happened?) Aya looked like she was thinking about it and then sighed.

"Well, nothing really. All that I remember was Kabuto and Orochimaru standing over me and…I guess it was some sort of poison or something that hurt and stung really hard and I blacked out again…next thing I know, I'm here." Said Aya looking at them. She wasn't sad, but she wasn't smiling either. She rubbed her arm, as if the pain was still there.

"Well, seems like it went okay." Said Zoro leaning on a rock.

"Hem, yea." she said. Aya winced a little.

(Is it still in her?)

"Chopper, do you think that the poison is still in her?" said Luffy looking at Chopper.

"Let me check," Chopper went over to her.

Aya's Time!!(POV) 

You winced a little from remembering the pain and feeling like it was there again.

"Chopper, do you think the poison is still in her?" Luffy said looking at Chopper.

"Let me check," said Chopper coming over to you. He came to you and checked your pulse, you thought it was fine.

"Hmmm, it seems fine yet a bit off. Lift up your shirt a bit." Said Chopper. You did, Sanji was happy a bit, but then you all saw there were purple marks with some holes in the middle. (Huh? Aruh!) You felt some pain hit you again and you leaned back a bit. Luffy looked a little worried at you then at Chopper who was fumbling with a needle.

"The poison has infected her whole body before Luffy had snapped her out of its control over her. Then it retracted itself into her stomach…where it has seemed it was started. But it's starting again, so I have to get her before it gets her entire body again." Chopper was holding it ready and in front of her stomach. You looked at it scared a bit,

"It might hurt a bit, just endure it for a while," said Chopper, then he put the needle into your stomach right above your bellybutton.

"Ah...ughh!" you tried to hold in the pain, your hands squeezed on the soil as you felt the needle go deeper and something pushing into you.

Luffy's/Crew's Time!!(POV)

Chopper thrust the needle in and they saw Aya let out a little scream and she bit her lip a little. Sanji looked at her enduring the pain and Nami felt like it was her feeling it, she put her hand to her stomach to make sure.

Luffy watched her as she held in the pain, (Is it hard?) Luffy didn't know what to do to ease her pain. He wanted to help but…. Chopper seemed to be struggling too but knew he needed to get through this, he put the dose of medicine him her and started to slowly pull the top out so the needle would fill and it was…though with a purple like liquid. Aya seemed to be in more pain now. (She's tough not to yell) thought Zoro.

Robin looked at the pain she was going through now. Luffy didn't know what to do and saw as her hand on the ground dug into the ground harder. Luffy then put his hand on top of hers and looked at her. She looked at him and he felt the muscles in her hand ease a little.

Aya's Time!!(POV)

She felt as Chopper started taking the poison out of her now. It hurt so damn much! But something comforting suddenly covered your hand. You peeked through one eye and saw it was a hand over yours. (Huh?) You then looked up and saw it was Luffy. You smiled and felt the pain drain away a little. His eyes were so soft and helped you stay at ease until Chopper took out the whole needle, which made you wince a little.

"You okay?" said Luffy looking at you. You looked down at your stomach feeling it (It feels a bit numb; but I'm fine)

"I'm fine! Thanks!" you said smiling at him. "Thanks Chopper! You're the best!" you smiled at him.

"I'm not the best…asshole!" He started doing his happy dance and everyone was getting up.

"Well, we should go back to the village, Naruto and they will be there in…" you trailed off not wanting to tell them what would happen. As you slowly got up you stood there for a couple of seconds then started to wobble.

"Ahhh..." you fell but then Luffy caught you before you hit the ground and held you up.

"It might leave you unstable for a while, so be careful for when you walk" said Chopper looking at you again.

"Yosh! Let's go!" said Luffy. He then stretched one of his arms around Sanji, Zoro, and Ussop; with you in the other hand and close to him…the others were behind him yelling swears.

"Robin!" he yelled happily.

"Hmmm, got it." She smiled and then had her hands go around Nami and Chopper.

"Oh, not this again!" said Chopper putting his arms around Nami because he was scared.

"Do you even know the way back?" you said.

"No, but we will get somewhere!" said Luffy as he nuzzled you a bit and smiled. You kissed him deeply again as he stretched out his hand grabbed onto a tree, same as Robin. With that, they started swinging back to Konoha, where later they wouldl meet Naruto and his friends.

* * *

WoO! Thanx to my reviewers! Sorry about the delay!! I Kinda forgot about it because I have some other stories that I am woking on also... :(

But they are good! More reviews will GUARANTEE next chapter sooner!

I promise! :D


	22. Endlessly Together

I Do Not Own One Piece Or Naruto!!

I AM SOOOOO SOORRRYYY THAT I DIDN'T KEEP THE GUARRENTEE!!

Naruto: Yea…you're not really good that that are you?

Luffy: Nods

Me: I'm soo soo sorry… but this is the last chapter…so I hope you enjoy it

:D

Endlessly Together

Aya's Time!!(POV)

Everyone landed in Konoha (guessing their way back) and you were rushed to the hospital. Even though you thought you were fine, Chopper insisted and Luffy took you there. You were in a bed now; everyone was out doing something fun. You woke up and noticed that Naruto was in the bed next to you. You knew what had happened to him.

"Aya?" he said. He woke up and sat upright across from you and looking at you.

"You knew this would happen, didn't you?" said Naruto looking at you. You looked at him sincerely and nodded. I know the whole fight, and his other self. Naruto sighed and Sakura then came in.

"Sakura…" he said to her.

"Uh, Sakura, I think I am okay, so I'll go for now." You said getting up. She looked at you sadly and nodded. As you passed her you said,

"It's okay, he will someday comeback." In her ear. She smiled a little and you left the room. You asked the nurses for your clothes back and you changed into what you wore before. You walked out into the warm sunlight and looked around to see the kids playing around and having fun. You laughed and walked a little, soon Kiba and Hinata saw you.

"Aya! You're okay!" Kiba said running towards you.

"Hehe, yea! Thanks. I'm also glad that you're okay," you said back.

"Aya is N-N-Naruto okay?" said Hinata playing with her thumbs.

"Hehe, yea he's fine! Later you should visit him!" Hinata smiled and you all walked through Konoha with some more people joining you. Ino, Shino, Choji, Shikamaru, Lee, Ten ten, and Neji were all walking with you talking when you came to a clearing.

"Hmmmm, I remember this place!" you said. It was where you played soccer with Luffy and joined the crew.

"Do you guys want to play?!" you said excited. They all looked at each other for a moment then nodded.

"I will play with all of my youth!" said Lee proudly.

"Wait, we need a ball," you said looking around.

"We have one," said someone. Everyone looked towards one goal and behind the trees came Luffy and the crew.

"Luffy!" you said happily running over to him and giving him a hug. He laughed and hugged you back.

"I'm glad that you're okay Aya!" he said with a wide grin. You smiled back and gave him a little kiss on the cheek.

"Aya!" said Nami happily. You got off of Luffy and stood in front of them. They were all smiling and Luffy had the ball in his hand was throwing it into the air.

"So you want to play?" he said looking at everyone else with a confidence grin on. Sanji and Zoro looked like they were ready for anything. Then Naruto came running out of the forest with Sakura saying that they wanted to play too.

"Haha, Okay!" you said.

"Which team will I be on?" you said looking on each side. (Hmmmm) You looked at Naruto's team, and then Luffy's team, which had less people.

"I guess, I'll do both. Every goal I'll switch!" you said. Everyone agreed and the first team you played on was Luffy's. It was fun. Whenever Nami got the ball she had help from Robin who would use their feet to kick it over to Zoro running on the other side. Zoro and went up against Ten ten, but he easily passed her and passed it to Ussop. Ussop tried to get it but then Lee jumped and spin kicked it to Kiba running. Kiba caught it with Akamaru running next to him.

"Hehehe!" he said. Then he passed it to Neji in the middle. Chopper went at him with his four leg mode but Neji passed it to the side and jumped over him before impact. He smiled as he landed. The ball was passed to Naruto. He was several clones going with him. He was getting closer and closer to the goal. But Luffy was in front of him getting ready.

"Heheh! You should move if you don't want to get hurt!" said Naruto laughing a little.

"Hahahaha! Like I'm gonna get hurt!" then Luffy stretched his leg and flung it under Naruto. But Naruto jumped in the air, the ball still under him. But Luffy took the ball back with his heel and then ran with it up.

"Dammit!" said Naruto playfully. They all started running towards Luffy but then he passed it to you. You sprinted with the ball laughing a little as you passed Ino and were going toward the goal with Sanji running next to you. In an instant Kiba was right in front of you.

"Whoa!" Before you could collide, you picked the ball up and passed it in the air towards Sanji. He jumped and spun in the air kicked the ball hard. It went into the goal, through the net, and into a tree.

"Yey! GOAL!" you yelled. Hinata went to go get the ball off from the tree and had to get some help from Choji until it came out. Now you were on Naruto's team and were playing against the crew. You smirked a little as Kiba started running towards the goal. You were playing midfield so you were up and down. Kiba passed it to Hinata who ran fast past Robin and Nami. Chopper then went in front of here and turned small into an instant getting the ball from under her. Choji tired to get it from him but he quickly passed it to Ussop. Ussop then ran with it up to Naruto, but then passed it to Sanji before Naruto could get it. Now Sanji had the ball and the running towards you. You noticed that Zoro was on the side running with him. (No way are they getting past!) You were excited and Sanji was coming toward you with a determined face on. But then you had a white form out you made running by Zoro.

"What?!" said Zoro looking at the real and then fake you.

"Heh," he tried to run faster but it was still keeping up with him. Sanji saw this,

"Tsk, he's got good for anything," said Sanji. He looked to the other side and saw Luffy running with his hand waving in the air. (Okay!) Sanji was just in front of you now and was about to pass it to Luffy. But then Aya went under him.

"Wha-?!" Sanji fell to the ground with the ball rolling out of him to the other side. You slide-tackled him, and then you got up and took the ball with your other self next to you.

"Hehehehehe," you laughed as you passed Ussop easily and Nami. You were soon at the goal but then Luffy came right in front of you. (Hehehe) He stretched his leg to go under you but you picked it up with you, your clone still on the ground then going away. In the air with the ball you quickly aimed and shot it straight into the goal.

"GOOAALL!" yelled Naruto as they came over to you jumping happily.

"Hahahaha!" Zoro was laughing on the side at Sanji who was still getting up.

"Shut up Marimo!"

"I wouldn't be calling me Marimo!" said Zoro falling from laughter. Sanji's face was a little green on the side and he was steaming. Everyone was bouncing around and talking to each other when someone called to their attention.

"Uhh, hello everyone!" Kakashi came out of the bushes and was coming towards everyone.

"Hey Kakashi sensei!" said Naruto smiling.

"Why are you here? You want to play soccer?" Naruto was excited and basically jumping up and down in his shoes.

"No, but this is more about the pirates." Luffy and they looked up.

"Us?" Asked Nami,

"Yes. Remember you said you came from somewhere else? Well, we know how to get you back. We should leave as soon as possible." Kakashi looked at them. We were surprised, but at the same time wanted to get back.

"Yosh! Let's go!" said Luffy.

"We'll show you where our ship is," said Chopper.

"We'll come to say goodbye!" said Sakura, and everyone nodded around her.

"Okay, let's go!" said Naruto getting ready.

"Wait!" They all turned around to see Tsunade and Jiraya coming also.

"We have to come to keep the portal open," she said.

"Is it really that hard?" you said looking at her.

"Yes, once opened, it will get smaller instantly and we need for your whole ship to go through. So we are coming," said Jiraya.

"Okay!" said Kiba with a fist in the air. Though everyone was sad, they knew they had to go back, so you all walked into the forest following Nami and Chopper to the ship.

Aya's Time!!(POV)

(Should I tell them something? Is it alright that now I am already going to leave? Am I going to be the same in their world?) You kept thinking these questions till you heard a river near by and everyone started running.

"Woo!" said Luffy as he stretched him arm to the mast and swung himself onto the ship.

"Huh? Where's the Thousand S-" But before you were about to say Thousand sunny, you covered your mouth instantly. The crew gave you curious looks,

"Ehehehehehe….So the Going Merry huh?" you said looking at it and smiling. It was average size for the show, but big at the same time.

"Ah! Isn't she a beauty?" said Ussop hugging the mast.

"Okay, everyone get on the ship!" said Kakashi. You sighed.

"What's wrong Aya?" said Naruto to you.

"Well, I'll be leaving now and there is so much I wanted to know and…"

"Well, what did you want to know?" said Kiba next to Naruto.

"Haha, well in my world there was this huge fight."

"Huh?" Everyone looked at you curiously.

"What do you mean?" said Sanji. The all crowded around you and Luffy and Ussop came down to hear what was going on.

"Okay, well in my world you two, Luffy and Naruto, are basically the best fighters, anime, Manga." They all looked at you wondering what you were going to say.

"Well, everyone has always wanted to know that, if Naruto and Luffy get into a fight, who would win. But there's so much dispute because when Naruto's older he comes up with a new and awesome technique…. And later, since Luffy just came from skypiea he will learn two new styles that are…incredible." Everyone looked at Luffy and Naruto then at you.

"So, if you two ever get into a fight, I wonder how it will turn out. But no one should be around, or else…yea we'd probably get killed…haha" you rubbed the back of your neck knowing that they probably wont get it.

"OOOOOO, what am I going to get?!" said Naruto excitedly.

"And what will I get!?" Luffy and Naruto were jumping up and down until Tsunade punched them both on their heads.

"You'll learn that later on in life. Now go to your ship!" said Tsunade. Before you went you gave everyone a hug, Naruto gave you a bear hug.

"Let's meet again Naruto!" you said smiling.

"Yea! That's a promise!" said Naruto. You went to Jiraya and decided to tell him something.

"Okay, Jiraya, I just need to tell you something really quickly before I go," he looked at you curiously and you went off to the side a bit.

"What is it?"

"Okay, you are going to find out the Akasuki leader in the future, this is after you return to the village with Naruto older and all that, but you will be at you most powerful when you find out. On the day you go to find Akasuki take something small that can record the name or something and send it to Tsunade."

You looked at him feeling butterflies in your stomach...because you knew that on that day, he was supposed to die. (I hope he doesn't figure it out) He patted you on the back.

"Okay, thanks Aya!" he said. You smiled and then jumped onto the ship with the others.

"Okay, everyone on the ship, hold on to something." Said Kakashi. You just held onto the railing tightly, and you knew what Kakashi was going to do. He lifted up his headband to where his sharingan eye was. Tsunade and Jiraya went on either side of him ready to spring out for something. Naruto and the others were waving and then wondering what Kakashi was going to do to get them back to their world. Then he opened his eye and a swirling vortex opened next to the ship, though it was very small.

"Oooooo!" everyone stared at in wonder and the crew was holding onto something when they could feel themselves being sucked in. Tsunade and Jiraya rushed to where the vortex was and got each side, opening it wider with much strength and Kakashi was sweating. Now it looked like a huge black hole and the ship was being pulled in. You all waved at Naruto's and the others. Before you all sucked in you said.

"TAKE YOUR TIME WITH EVERYTHING NARUTO! LET'S MEET AGAIN!"

"OKAY I PROMISE!" said Naruto. And then they disappeared and you were all in darkness but air rushing towards you at the same time. Then a sudden amount of light hit everyone's eyes making them blind for a moment. They felt themselves rising from the ship.

"Whooooaaaa!" you all yelled and you noticed that you were all falling from the sky and below you was the ocean. You tried to grab something but couldn't.

"Aya!" Luffy wrapped one arm around you and the other to the ship while you were falling. It felt so thrilling and you were all yelling and excitement. You looked at Luffy who had his mouth wide from the air going into it. You laughed and then the ship landed hard onto the water along with everyone else.

"Whoa! That was fun!" you said. You looked up to where you came from and hoped to see Naruto again. Then something snaked around your waist and came to you.

"Hehe, we're going to have lots and lots of fun Aya." Said Luffy hugging you from behind. You laughed and kissed him tenderly, he kissed back now more passionately and you both let go when the rest of the crew was watching.

"Hehe, where are we?" you said looking around. Nami looked around and saw that they were in some in-island where all around them were rocks and it seemed familiar to you.

"I think…" you looked around until you saw it, yep.

"Hahahahaha!" you started to laugh as you figured out where this is.

"Huh? Where are we?" said Sanji looking at you.

"Hahaha, we are in a navy base 8. And there is only one door!" you said. You knew this episode from the show. (Will it be different now that I am here? And isn't this supposed to be a filler!?)

"Hehe," you stood up again to see everyone rushing around.

"Yosh! Let's get out of here fast!" said Luffy on Merry's head. You laughed a little and Nami told you what to do to get out. Now that you were here, you were happier than anything, and even though hard times were coming, you were set up for it with all your might and will have the best time of your life!

* * *

END!

I hoped everyone liked this story!! Even though this is the last, PLEASE REVIEW!

I'm still gonna make more stories too though! :D

Thanx!


End file.
